Cuenta Regresiva
by Casery Blood
Summary: Algunos cambiaron, otros dejaron de existir, pero lo mas importante era saber como detener lo inevitable, por eso algunos decidieron regresar a Gravity Falls para enfrentarse a algo mas que una Amenaza Mundial. Advertencia: PINECEST
1. El Comienzo de Todo (Parte 1)

**Hola, este es un fic de Gravity Falls, el rating es M, por lo que habrá Pinecest; si no te gusta abstente a leer este fic; y además de LEMON (Contenido Sexual), Gore (Contenido Bizarro),** **Uso de lenguaje fuerte y otros temas obscenos, YA ESTAS ADVERTIDO, esta historia será demasiado amplia, así que descuiden, ya que este fic será terminado, pero no pronto, diciendo esto Comencemos.**

 **Los personajes de Gravity Falls no me pertenecen, son Propiedad de Alex Hirsch y De Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **El comienzo De Todo**

Eran las 11:16 pm, y el clima nocturno era demasiado caluroso debido a que al día siguiente comenzaba el solsticio de verano, y sumando a la bulliciosa fiesta que había en uno de esos apartamentos de aquella residencial de mala muerte, similar a los barrios bajos, pero tenía la fortuna en quedar en una zona "aceptable", tan solo sostenía su Smartphone en su mano y comenzaba a mensajear a su pareja que estaba en el apartamento de al lado festejando su primera noche libre, pero no se atrevía a entrar ya que ese lugar estaba muy oscuro, tan solo lograra percibir temporalmente las siluetas e incluso el rostro de aquellas personas que al azar serán iluminadas por el juego de luces que acompañaba la música, ... esa música que eran las típicas mezclas de _Pitbull_ y _Nicki Minaj_ , que las luces lasers dañarían sus ojos y sobretodo, que también se deje llevar por el remix presente y una copa que otra,... y eso no lo tenía planeado desde un principio.

El apartamento en donde estaba, no se encontraba encendido, tan solo aquella TV que le costo comprar y que comenzaba a disfrutar con aquella persona especial, pero si no fuese por los torpes de sus amigos que se lo llevaron desapercibido; mientras ella estaba en el baño, ahora mismo estaría en sus brazos, descansando en ese lecho que a pesar de que sus cobertores serían un fastidio; debido al aumento del clima; su compañía era más que suficiente.

* * *

 _11:38 pm_

 _W: ¿En donde estas?_

 _L: Emm, ¿donde más crees que estoy?_

 _W: Estas en esa fiesta ¿verdad?_

 _L: Acertaste, ¿no vienes?, pasaremos un buen rato._

 _W: Me gustan las fiestas, pero no conozco a nadie,...A NADIE._

 _L: Cachorrita, ven le dije a mi hermana que vendrías y-_

 _W: Cachorrito, ya conozco a tu hermana, y se que no tiene el interés de establecer conversación conmigo._

 _L: Ella misma me pidió que viniera y también quiere que estés aquí, quiere conocerte más, no le veo nada de malo._

 _W: Cachorrito, ...tu hermana siempre tuvo mala fama de ser tan "fresca y divertida", ...pero si tu me lo pides, dentro de diez minutos voy a estar ahí._

 _L: Que bueno cachorrita, te espero adentro._

 _W: NO, esperame afuera, sabes muy bien que me mareo en lugares distorsionados._

 _L: Esta bien cachorrita, te espero._

 _W: Pero antes, dime, alguien mas de"ese lugar" vino._

 _L: Que yo sepa,... no , hasta ahora estoy con mis hermanos probando fuerza, ¿porque la pregunta?_

 _W: Por nada,... tan solo es curiosidad._

Tan solo se puso unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa y una casaca de cuero además de sus tacones con correas para salir de su apartamento y bajar al otro donde su pareja la estaba esperando.

\- Winnie - le dijo el chico que la esperaba en el cursal de la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada, ya que si se encontrase abierta, habrían recibido miles de quejas por incentivar el desorden público además de la contaminación sonora.

\- Voy a entrar un momento - le menciono mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Bien ¿Pero por qué no trajiste tus gafas?

\- Y verme como una perdedora,... JAMÁS, además de que me sacaste desapercibida.

\- Lo siento,...pero pienso que con gafas o sin gafas te ves muy linda.

\- Eso... es reconfortante - le dijo mientras se mostraba una sonrisa por parte de ella.

En ese momento se escuchó y se vio abrir la puerta en donde se escuchaba la fiesta.

\- ... Y los tortolitos hacen de las suyas.

\- Wendy, por favor no me avergüences delante de mi novia.

\- Lo siento, pero con las luces allí se ven sus siluetas desde la puerta ... y llaman mucho la atención.

\- En parte es culpa mía - le menciono la joven a dicha pelirroja.

\- Winona ¿Verdad?, nunca hemos hablado formalmente.

\- Es porque no hubo oportunidad.

\- Pero ahora la hay, Law me dijo que no te gustan los lugares distorsionados.

\- ¡Law!

\- Perdón, es que tuve que decírselo, ya que propuse que la conversación seria aquí.

\- No eres tan valiente como lo pensé,... y como decías ¿eh? - le refuta Winona en tono de burla a su pareja. - aunque fue muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte por mi.

\- Si soy valiente, ... Y no soy tan tierno , mira estos bíceps. - Lawrence mostraba orgulloso sus brazos entrenados a su novia.

\- Si supieras que eso antes era un montón de grasa, y que ahora se transformó en musculatura.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Wendy, si pienso quedar en ridículo, sera por mi mismo.

Las chicas no evitaron reír por el comentario tan cerrado que hizo el pelirrojo. Peor la madrugada era predecible, el pasillo en donde se encontraban era casi visible gracias a ls luces de la fiesta.

\- Bien, comencemos de nuevo: me llamo Wendy Corduroy y es un gusto conocerte - le estira su brazo hacia ella en modo de amistad.

\- El gusto es mío mi nombre es Winona, Winona D'Amato y también es un gusto conocerte ... supongo - eso último lo dijo en su susurro casi audible.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - le mencionó Wendy a la joven acompañante de su hermano.

\- No es nada - le menciona de una manera agradable.

Wendy, Winona y Lawrence se la pasaron conversando fuera del apartamento en donde estaba la fiesta, mencionaban sus pasatiempos, aficiones, y logros que pudieron hacer en su corta vida.

\- Y a que te dedicas "Winnie" - le dijo Wendy, seguido de un guiño a su sonrojado hermano.

\- Bueno, este fue mi último día de mi curso de arqueología ... Y también este es mi último año.

\- Eso significa que ya terminaste tus prácticas.

\- Así es - Winona afirmó con su cabeza mientras veía a su pareja demasiado avergonzada.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas? - le preguntó para cambiar de tema y para que Lawrence pueda participar en la conversación: Era su hermano y debía conocerla mejor por lo que tendría que intervenir en la charla.

\- Ahora estoy de viaje y pause mi trabajo: soy secretaria en una de las localidades de Brooklyn Nueva York.

\- Si supieras que antes ella trabajaba con un estafador y su familia en cada verano. - Lawrence lo dijo casi de un modo colérico.

\- ¡Lawrence! No los llames así - le refutó su hermana frente a Winona quien comenzó a asustarse.

\- ¿Y por que no?, preferías pasar más tiempo con ellos que con nosotros, y no me sorprende, quizás te hayas flechado con "tu amorcito de verano" en ese tiempo.

\- ¡Ya basta Law!, no voy a permitir que sigas diciendo eso, ni siquiera los conoces.

\- No me hace falta conocerlos, ya tienen su fama en todo el pueblo por haber "supuestamente" salvado el mundo, ese ñoño paranoico y su hermana rara, ese tipo gordo que era muy torpe, y la cereza del pastel... Ese viejo estafador que hasta ahora no se muere, y TU... una hippie loca y pelirroja.

\- No entiendo porque le tienes resentimiento a los Pines,...y sobre a Dipper.

\- Oigan, no entiendo de lo que están hablando, pero si es una discusión privada y de hermanos, será mejor que me vaya y regrese en otro momento. - Refuto Winona frente a los dos pelirrojos.

\- Lawrence, dejemos esta discusión pendiente, ¿Te parece?, ahora debemos disfrutar esta fiesta y entrar para estar con nuestros demás hermanos.

A Lawrence no le quedó opción, estaba su novia y no quería arruinar la noche que tenia planeada y además de que era sorprendente que Wendy pueda ser instantánea en estos temas.

\- ... Esta bien, ...pero eso no significa que siga calmado, sin ofender Winnie - le dijo a su desconcertada novia y a su tolerante hermana.

* * *

 _2:30 am_

La fiesta está en hora punta y todos comenzaban a perderse en las drogas y en el baile, Lawrence y sus hermanos se estaban peleando, de una manera problemática, pero cuando quisieron detenerlos decían que estaban jugando. Mientras que Wendy y Winona estaban en un rincón observando todo el salón, podría estar oscuro, y a la vez luminoso de lasers de colores, pero Winona podía reconocer la cara de Wendy.

\- Oh no, Lawrence está en problema - se alarmó Winona.

\- Déjalos, ellos siempre han jugado de esa manera - mencionó Wendy mirando hacia arriba por la melancolía que le causó el momento - yo también me preocupaba pero en realidad no pasa nada.

\- Pero,... por que Law está enojado contigo - le pregunto Winona mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos, que obviamente le compartía a Wendy.

\- Debe de estar resentido - mencionó Wendy mientras tenía en su labio el cigarrillo encendido.

\- ¿Por no estar en los momentos más importantes de su vida? - le dijo adivinando y encendiendo su cigarrillo.

\- Por estarlo comparando con un amigo... creo que en parte siempre tuve la culpa.

Winona conocía muy bien a Lawrence, tenía una mente primitiva y sus palabras; la mayoría de sus palabras eran las que caracterizaban a un fanfarrón, pero debía reconocer que también tenia un buen corazón, y lo que odiaba Lawrence era ser comparado negativamente, y quedar muy bajo contra alguien que quizás sea mejor que el, Winona sabía que Lawrence se creía el ser más perfecto y tenía un orgullo muy descarado, además de ser muy fuerte y usar muy poco su mente; según ella.

\- Será un cavernícola, pero creo que lo llegaste a ofender, tal vez hace mucho tiempo - Winona miraba a Wendy de una manera seria.

\- Podrás tener razón... pero Lawrence, mejor dicho mis hermanos y mi papá eran de mente cerrada y jamás pude tener una conversación muy sociable o seria con ellos, me aburría en casa - Wendy tiro el buro de cigarro que tenía - y ellos se la pasaban peleando y probando su fuerza; cada vez que iba a leer una revista ellos destrozaron la casa y ademas hacían mucho ruido, tenía que darme un respiro y decidí buscar un trabajo, hasta que conseguí un trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio, conocí a Stan Pines, quizás quería aparentar ser malvado pero en realidad tenía un buen corazon, y también conocí a Soos, era demasiado amable e inocente, y me agradaban, en uno de esos veranos como otros conocí a los nietos - sobrinos de Stan, y nunca creí que al verlos por primera vez iban a ser mis mejores amigos, Mabel; era una niña adorable y entusiasta, vestía cada rato distintos suéteres o jerseys, como quieras llamarlos, y Dipper, era un cerebrito y algo paranoico, y además era mi mejor amigo, cada vez que llegaba a casa hablaba mucho de mis experiencias diarias, y en una de esas comencé a comparar a Lawrence con Dipper, ya que ambos tenían la misma edad, Law se enfadó y se fue, pero más tarde en ese día me entere que Lawrence y Dipper se habían disputado en una pelea, obviamente Lawrence ganó, y vino con varios moretones, me enfade con él, y creo que el se enfado mas cuando decidí ir a la cabaña del Misterio para ver cómo estaba la situación allá, Stan me dijo que la situación no era grave y regrese a casa.

\- ¿Le pedirás disculpas? - le menciono Winona.

\- Lo haré, ...en cuanto las cosas se calmen. - Wendy señaló al lado en donde Lawrence le estaba haciendo la llave a uno a de sus hermanos y el resto gritaba PELEA.

* * *

 _4:55 am_

Wendy y Winona llevaban el cuerpo ebrio y golpeado de Lawrence, quien comenzaba a hacer bullicio, bajar era demasiado dificil y sobretodo en un edificio sin ascensores, tenían que usar las escaleras.

\- ¿Aquí residen ustedes? - le pregunto Wendy soportando el peso y el aliento a cerveza de Lawrence.

\- Si, aguanta un poco más, voy a abrir la puerta - Winona buscaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y al abrir la puerta dejó pasar primero a Wendy y a Lawrence, echaron el cuerpo de Lawrence al sofá y las dos féminas durmieron juntas en la habitación de arriba, ya que era la única habitación que estaba disponible para dormir.

* * *

 _7:45 am_

Wendy se levantó temprano, eran las 7:45 am e hizo el desayuno como agradecimiento; había llegado recién a Manhattan (ciudad donde actualmente residen Winona y Lawrence) y no tenía un lugar en donde quedarse, pensaba en pasar la noche en la camioneta, donde había llegado con Tambry, Nate, Lee, y Thompson, pero seria muy incomodo oler el hedor a licor en cada uno de ellos, por lo que tuvo la fortuna de poder hablar con Winona, ya que Lawrence no habría aceptado su petición.

\- Veo que ya despertaste "Winnie" - le dijo en broma a Winona, quien estaba detrás de la pelirroja.

\- No tuviste que molestarte en hacer el desayuno - le dijo con modestia - además es sorprendente que después de una fiesta estés tan renovada como si hubieses dormido toda la noche - lo dijo sorprendida.

\- Tu también, despertaste a la misma hora amiga - Wendy golpeo delicadamente su hombro como señal de amistad, encontrándose frente al secador de platos y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

\- En realidad estaba yendo al baño y oí un ruido en la cocina, y aquí estoy.

\- Ya que estas aquí, prueba el desayuno que hice. - La pelirroja entusiasmada le muestra el desayuno instantáneo que ella "preparó", porque sólo era leche con cereal y tostadas bañadas de mantequilla, ademas del jugo en caja.

\- ¿Despierto a Law?

\- No, prefiero verlo dormido por ahora, hablaré con el después, ahora quiero hablar contigo. - Wendy veía a Lawrence como alguien terco que no ve ni reflexiona sobre sus propios errores, aun queria tiempo para aclarar su mente para poder dirigirle la palabra sobre la discusión de ayer.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a retornar la plática que se había interrumpido en la noche, y siguieron con el tema de Law, ya que no tenían otra cosa de que hablar, y a Winona le pareció extraño establecer conversación con alguien que a simple vista le había caído mal, sin siquiera conocerla, pero esa opinión cambió, ya que Wendy comenzó a agradarle, se puso a pensar en aquella conversación, junto con la sincronía de las palabras de Wendy, que se habría dejado llevar por la influencia de Lawrence para que su propia hermana sea mal reconocida en parte de ella.

Lawrence despertó y vio a su novia y a su hermana conversando alrededor de la mesa en donde estaban desayunando.

\- Winnie y Wendy sentadas en una misma mesa... es oficial, debo dormir otro poco más - lo dijo mientras se apartaba de la vista de ambas.

\- Law, ven aquí. - Wendy hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para que Lawrence viniera. - no estás tan sobrio, pero igual debes desayunar - lo dijo acomodando a su hermano alrededor de la mesa al lado de Winnie.

\- Creí que no estarías aquí - le dijo un poco somnoliento.

\- Quise conocer a mi futura cuñada, ... saber si era alguien cool y digna de ser mi amiga. - lo dijo sonando tan fresca y relajada.

\- Wendy, se que quisiste pasar la noche en un lugar decente y no con tus amigos.

\- Bien... me descubriste - lo dijo sin resentimiento de culpa - pero aun así esta chica es la onda.

\- ¿Y cuando regresaras a Brooklyn? - le pregunto el pelirrojo a su hermana.

\- Por ahora no, tan solo quería pasar un buen rato con mis amigos... y estar con mis hermanos, pero hoy es el primer día el verano y pensé en regresar mañana a Gravity Falls, ya que nuestros hermanos van a regresar con papá, ¿No te lo contaron?

\- Claro que no, tan solo estuvimos peleando, y creí que habían venido a festejar nuestro reencuentro.

\- Law, ellos te estaban buscando, te fuiste sin decirles nada a ellos, ni siquiera te despediste de papá, y ahora en nombre de todos, quiero decirte que regreses a Oregón, debido a que estoy trabajando en otra ciudad me voy a quedar sólo en el verano, pero los visitare en cuando pueda.

\- Wendy, no puedo, tengo una gran vida aquí, junto con mi novia, y ademas Gravity Falls no era una de las zonas mas urbanas que haya visto y aburría pelear con el cartero cada día, quería luchar con otras personas, ademas si dejo a mi bella Winona, no me lo perdonaría y otro imbécil la conquistaría.

\- Te acabas de llamar imbécil a ti mismo - Wendy le corrigió mientras tenia una tostada en su boca.

\- Eso no es cierto - Lawrence se negó a aceptar lo dicho.

Los tres se rieron del ultimo comentario, mientras Winona pensaba en lo que Lawrence menciono "bella"; ella tenia el cabello lacio y llegado de los hombros, con un castaño oliva y algunos que otros flequillos de color miel, su piel era de color canela, y sus ojos eran tan grandes del mismo color de su cabello, tenia una contextura normal, una nariz pequeña y puntiaguda, ademas de ser de la misma edad de Lawrence, lo que la caracterizaba físicamente era aquel lunar que tenia debajo de su ojo derecho.

* * *

 _8:30 am_

\- Bien, puedes comenzar tu vida aquí, pero como ya es verano tienes que ver a papá - le dijo Wendy, y logro convencer a su hermano.

\- Bien, pero en primera: trabajo de ayudante en una fabrica, eso significa que ya comencé mi vida hace tiempo, y en segunda: quisiera que mi cachorrita venga con nosotros.

\- Pero, ¿Winona querrá venir?, ademas de que no escuchamos su opinión.- Wendy cambio su tono muy preocupada.

\- Por mi no hay problema - lo dijo haciendo un gesto casi coloquial con sus manos.

\- ¿Tienes por aquí familia?

\- No, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión cuando tenia 10 años y mi tío esta de excursión, ya que el me inspiro en ser arqueóloga. - Era impresionante pero la novia del pelirrojo no mostraba una depresión ni pizca de lastima al hablar de un tema delicado.

\- Entonces, mañana por la mañana nos vamos, ya le dije a Soos que nos venga a recoger.

\- Wendy, a mi no me agrada ese sujeto - Lawrence lo menciono de un modo casi inmaduro.

\- Vamos Law, dale una oportunidad, te va a caer bien, ¿Y tu Winnie, esta de acuerdo?

\- Tan solo se que no debo juzgar a alguien que no haya conocido, tan solo a aquellos que ya se como son.

\- Eso significa un si, bien , llamare a Soos para avisarle que ustedes dos vendrán conmigo y en su camioneta.

\- ¿Y nuestros demás hermanos?

\- Ellos quisieron tomar la vía de un camión lleno de cerdos, para escuchar música y... "hablar".

\- Mejor vamos con ellos, ¿eh Winnie?

Wendy noto que el rostro de Winona estaba comenzando a hacer un gesto asustadizo y disgustoso a la vez.

\- Demasiado tarde, ellos partieron temprano, en esta mañana, y ademas si llevabas a tu novia allí, se incomodaría demasiado.

\- ¿De veras?, lo siento Winnie, creí que no tendrías ninguna objesisón.

\- Se dice "objeción" y gracias por preocuparte por mi- lo dijo y después ambas chicas soltaron una pequeña risa.

 _10:15 am_

Los tres estaban empacando, lo suficiente para un verano en Oregón, Lawrence se iba a sentir nostálgico ya que Gravity Falls formaba parte de su infancia, pero lo iba a contener ya que su orgullo terminaba dominando sus sentimientos... o los terminaría negándolos ya que no tiene una voluntad temple para todo, y Winona estaba emocionada ya que según los relatos que le contó Wendy; ademas de su tío: Gravity Falls era un lugar lleno de misterios y uno de los pocos lugares en donde se podían dar sorprendentes giros de tuercas en la vida de cualquiera que estuviese involucrado con ese lugar. Tan solo sentía en su pecho que al día siguiente comenzaría una aventura, quizás la mas fantástica de todas, y sobretodo acompañada de aquel ser que amaba y que fue el pilar de su vida para continuar en donde esta.

* * *

 _11: 55 am_

\- ¿Por que estas tan feliz?

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes mi querido 8ball?... nah ni siquiera lo entiendes, todo esta cayendo como el domino lo ordena.

\- Ammmmm

\- Digo que tendremos una segunda "fiesta" amigo, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo.

\- Que bueno... ¿Se lo digo a los demás?

\- No, que sea una sorpresita.

En un lugar distorsionado y tridimensional, unas entidades, en especial una entidad que hacia tratos para satisfacerse de poder, estaban planeando una segunda oleada, una oleada que casi provoco el fin del mundo; pero esta vez a un nivel mucho mayor. En ese momento las perillas del reloj estaban contadas para dar una cuenta regresiva de lo que significaría"El Nuevo Fin del Mundo".

* * *

 **Este es el primer capitulo, como es la introducción, aun no estamos en el tema principal, sean pacientes, se me ocurrió poner a uno de los hermanos de Wendy en esta trama ya que tendrá un rol importante, al igual que su novia... y Wendy por supuesto que también tendrá una prioridad, aun no estamos al tema principal de la historia y mucho menos a sus sombras , pero poco a poco entraremos en ellas, acepto sus reviews, ya sean buenos o malos, quedaron advertidos al leer esto. Aun así les deseo un buenos días,... tardes o buenas noches.**


	2. El Comienzo de Todo (Parte 2)

**Esto lo escribí hace tiempo, pero lo Reescribí para dar con el capítulo en si,... Daré más detalles abajo :-)**

 **Pero a partir de este punto quiero mencionar que este capítulo contendrá contenido explícito y bizarro, que pondrá a sus estómagos en aprietos. Sin nada mas que decir los dejo y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 _9:30 pm_

La luna tenía un brillo especial esta noche, iluminando todo el bosque de Gravity Falls, un anciano loco estaba en el bosque por razones desconocidas, pero por la penumbra de la noche, escuchó su nombre, llamándolo con una voz gruesa, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento era esconderse.

\- ¡McGucket!, pero en donde carajos esta ¡McGucket! - Dan, el fuerte; comenzó a gritar buscando al mencionado: era de noche y todo el bosque de pinos estaba iluminado por las luces amarillas de pequeñas lámparas de aceite y otras que funcionaban a baterías. Y pudo ver a quien buscaba saliendo de unos arbustos.

\- ¡Ppe...pero que pasa, porque tanto escándalo! - Mc Gucket comenzó a sonar alarmado y sobretodo asustado al ver a Dan cargando detrás de él con una enorme hacha de un filo que se podía apreciar en la oscuridad: su brillo plateado.

\- ¡¿Acaso me vas a matar?! - McGucket mencionó aquello con una mezcla de miedo y burla a la vez, debido a que su cordura no lo hacia diferenciar lo que iba a ser conveniente para el pobre anciano... Aunque eso signifique que lo eliminen de un golpe con un hachazo. -Se que jamás he sido de tu agrado ¡Pero terminar así las cosas...! ¡Esto es muy bajo! ¡Incluso para ti! - señaló a Dan acusándolo de cobarde, ... Y por no acabar "esto" con sus propias manos y no con una arma contundente que usaba a diario para sus labores matutinas.

\- ¡¿Pero de que mierda estas hablando?!, ¡Vine hacia ti por encargó de Ford! - le recrimina Dan al confundido McGucket.

-¿De quién?- preguntó confundido.

\- ¡Agghhh! - Dan lanzó un grito estoico y desesperante - ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ford me mando a decir que te deja a cargo a ti de que nadie entre o salga de la zona de investigación en donde estás TU TAMBIÉN ayudando!

\- ¿Acaso se ira otra vez?... ¿Pero...a-adonde? ¿Y por que tu llevas un hacha detrás tuyo?

\- Habra una expedición de emergencia, ... Con Ford como líder y conmigo como guardaespaldas; iremos a buscar a alguien más que trabajaba con ellos que lleva desaparecido ¡Tres malditos días!,... Un hombre mayor... Por eso se pausará la investigación que están haciendo, iré con ellos ya que necesitan una persona fuerte como yo... PERO TÚ SÓLO ENCÁRGATE DE LA ZONA DE INVESTIGACIÓN.

\- ¡Oye Dan!, todos ya se fueron. - le reclamaba alguien a una lejana distancia, sólo se podía apreciar una luz de lámpara,... Diminuta pero notable.

\- ¡Mierda!, eso ganó por conversar contigo. - le dijo Dan quien comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a la expedición que ya se iba desvaneciendo a simple vista en lo profundo del bosque, al igual de aquellas luces de lámparas que traían ellos consigo.

\- ¡Pero Dan!, ¡Quien desapareció para que lo busquen una expedición completa! - grito McGucket, pero fue en vano, probablemente Dan se encontraba lejos y no llegó a escuchar una respuesta, y tampoco Dan habrá escuchado su pregunta, que simplemente se perdió en el aire.

* * *

 _10: 15 pm_

Debido a que mañana sería el solsticio de verano, McGucket agradecía el clima cálido, aquellas últimas noches fueron frías y llenas de vientos arrasadores, ahora él podría dormir en ese basurero: lugar que no pudo abandonar, sin molestias, con la luna arriba del cielo y el calor en el aire y le gustaría pensar que tampoco sin ninguna preocupación, en su cabeza rondaba ...¿Quién pudo desaparecer, en plena cuarta fase de investigación? ¿Era alguien que sabía de más para que Ford y otros hombres más fueran a buscarlos? ¿Y por que no pudieron contar con él para aquella búsqueda?, entendía el hecho de que Ford enviara a Dan para informarle la noticia y dejarle un encargo, McGucket no le dirigía la palabra a Ford tiempo atrás y si lo hacia era para las hipótesis científicas que apenas podía descartar, conserva aun su inteligencia pero no cuenta con su poco sentido común, y se comenzó a sentir más confundido de el ... ¿Por que Ford le encargó aquel lugar a alguien que apenas podía recordar su apodo,sus conocimientos científicos, y no a alguien mas, "cuerdo" para esta tarea?, El viejo McGucket conocía la respuesta pero era difícil reconocerla ahora, la habría reconocido en el pasado pero no ahora... "Era un cercano y confiable amigo de Ford, conocía el propósito de su trabajo y sus intensiones al culminar con este, más que otro investigador o ayudante que estuviese cooperando en aquel reciente proyecto". Mirando al cielo... Y escuchando a una de las ratas que salía en uno de los montos de basura cercana a él comenzó a recordar; de lo último que podía hacer memoria, debido a que todos sus recuerdos no estaban completos o habían desaparecido de su mente, cuando Ford vino a buscarlo y a pedirle ayuda. Era irónico, ya que la última vez que se vieron: Fiddleford se negó a seguir ayudándole, pero ahora le estaba volviendo a prestar de su rescatado talento de reparar y crear aparatos eficaces que aceleraban su proyecto y sus expectativas,... Pero aún no hallaban ninguna respuesta. Y quiere suprimir aquellas preguntas recostándose a un costado del basurero y perdiéndose en el sueño, porque no era la primera vez que una persona desaparecía.

* * *

 _10: 23 pm_

En Piedmont: California, en una de esas casas de un vecindario decente y tranquilo, un hombre de avanzada edad estaba en la bocina del teléfono charlando con uno de sus hermanos que actualmente residía en Inglaterra, subiendo las escaleras se encontraba una recámara cerrada por dentro, con sus luces apagadas y sobretodo dentro de ella: una habitación llena de peluches, cuadros hechos a mano; con un sorprendente uso de paletas de colores y pósters coloridos; que eran opacados por la oscuridad, en aquella cama de cobertores rosados, Mabel se encontraba dormida, con una pijama suelta de color lila y sus nombrados cobertores en el suelo, a pesar de haberse duchado con agua fría antes de dormir, aún sentía el calor del clima en su sangre, no pudo evitar patear los cobertores; no por el desesperante aumento de temperatura, sino por el hecho de tener una pesadilla.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación luminosa, en el techo colgaba un candelabro que ilumina la habitación, una habitación de color verde agua, pero la iluminación era algo pobre por parte de la luz, debajo del candelabro se encuentra el comedor, que presentaba exquisitos postres y manjares a simple vista.

Mabel; quien seguía teniendo su pijama puesto, observa a las personas que vestían de etiqueta y presentan una mirada deprimente y monótona, que tan sólo con verlos a los ojos quitaban las ansias de una persona llena de entusiasmo.

Había alguien vestido de mayordomo, que estaba a un rincón de la habitación; no podía llegar a verle la cara debido a que su cuello estaba inclinado viendo al suelo ¿para que?, Mabel tomó uno de los postres en su mano: una pequeña magdalena que parecía ser de chocolate por el color oscuro de su masa.

\- Señor - Mabel llamaba la atención del mayordomo y también su mano la puso en uno de los hombros del hombre uniformado. - oiga señor, ¿puede decirme de que esta hecho esta postre, SE VE DELICIOSO - agregó esto último con mucho entusiasmo y con ganas de comer lo que tenía en su mano.

\- ¿En ... serio... quieres ... saber? - lo dijo casi en un murmuro ahogado.

\- Disculpe, pero no lo escuche bien - Mabel se agachó para encontrar su mirada, en donde se encontraba su cuello inclinado; pero no lo consiguió por la cortina de cabellos oscuros que cubrían su rostro, arrodillada frente a él y tratando de buscar su mirada dirigiendo su vista arriba volvió a hablar- podría repetirme-

No pudo terminar su frase al ver que una mano, una mano llena de tendones y moho líquido de color verde, que se escurría en esos dedos torcidos y deformes por su longitud, estaban rodeando su mentón, y vio que así eran las manos de mayordomo, su brazo comenzó a elevarse al igual que el cuerpo que estaba sosteniendo y temblando a la vez, Mabel tenía ganas de gritas, de patalear a su agresor, pero se quedo en shock cuando un rostro deforme y lleno de lombrices que estaban devorando las llagas que tenía de más, penetró su mirada en la suya y le grito frente a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- MIERDA... ¡ESTA HECHO DE MIERDA! ¡DE MIERDA PURA Y RELUCIENTE!, ADEMÁS ESTA RECIÉN FRESCA Y SACADA DE LAS ENTRAÑAS DE ALGUIEN MAS, ...quieres probar.

Mabel no pudo aguantar el asco, le había escupido un poco del moho líquido en el borde de sus labios, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada para evitar que ese líquido petrificado y sucio junto con una lombriz fueran a parar adentro de su boca y tragárselo involuntariamente, pues el susto que contenía, estaba dominando sus sentidos, por que sus ojos: los ojos de ese ser eran la representación del verdadero terror.

\- N-n-n-no... suel... teme - Mabel soltó de inmediato "esa cosa" que tenia en su mano izquierda y tuvo ganas de gritar pero en su lugar tan sólo salió su voz ahogada del miedo que le proporcionaba este maníaco que tenía aún la cara de ella en su mano.

\- No le gusta ... - lo dijo de un modo susurrante - ¡ENTONCES PREPAREMOS OTRA!

Los demás invitados voltearon a donde estaban Mabel y aquel sujeto... que no tenia buenas intenciones, le trajeron a aquella abominación un ser que le estaba costando pedir piedad porque de su cuello lo estaban forcejeando con una cadena; como si se tratase de un perro que quisiese huir de su inevitable destino, estaba todo despellejado, se notaba a simple vista todo su sistema muscular, además de su obvia desnudez, sus ojos estaban llorosos, trataba de hablar pero tan solo se escuchaban quejidos de su parte.

\- ¡Hora de preparar el postre! - grito alguien presente de la sala y el mayordomo saca una gran espada de su entrepierna y la envaina por la parte trasera de la victima.

A Mabel le pareció algo tan diabólico y penoso al ver que los valores de aquella sociedad que festejaba un"festín",se habrían oxidado hace mucho tiempo, quiso detener esta atrocidad pero solo consiguió tropezar con la mierda que ella acababa de tirar de sus manos.

En todo el salón se pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor del pobre individuo, Mabel; aun adolorida y a pesar de estar manchada de mierda, pudo ver de lejos como el mayordomo metía y sacaba la espada del sujeto, quien comenzó a desangrar por el culo y a desfallecer cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡PÓNGANLO EN LA MESA! - Grito el mayordomo y todos los testigos cargaron con alegría el cadáver al lugar mencionado.

El mayordomo corto desde su entrepierna por la mitad y comenzó a subir arriba, metió la acanaladura de la espada en sus entrañas y las mujeres comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! - Mabel comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban para detener aquella barbaridad, las mujeres la empujaron al suelo y comenzaron a patearla y maltratarla con sus pies.

Ella pudo captar que una de las "doncellas" besaba el ano del cadáver, metiendo su lengua en el, hasta que su garganta se atraganto con la mierda que comenzó a salir del difunto, pero había otra chica que comenzaba a besar la boca despellejada del mismo tipo, la primera con el aliento su boca comenzó a empujar la mierda hacia adentro y la segunda comenzó a comérsela desde su boca conectada al cadáver, como la primera soplo, teniendo como efecto a la porquería saliendo por la cavidad vocal.

En uno de esos momento patearon su nuca, causando que Mabel no escuchara mas que un chillido muy fuerte en su consciente, ... Duró poco tiempo, sumando la visión borrosa que tenia mirando hacia arriba a aquellas personas que comenzaron a burlarse de ella, escupiéndole y las doncellas restantes que observaban este grotesco espectáculo la tomaron de su pijama queriendo que ella repita ese acto tan asqueroso que cometieron ambas "doncellas", Mabel se resistía pero era una contra todos, el ambiente visual de pronto se cambio a un iluminado rojizo, cosa que le dio mas miedo todavía, el mayordomo beso a ambas "doncellas", aun con la mierda que estaba en la boca de aquellas, llevando consigo un pastel del mismo contenido, se acerco a ella y antes le susurro algo antes de continuar:

\- Todo ojo lo vera, cuando el reloj de arena comience a marcar, las perillas avanzan y también lo señalan, pero poco a poco la destrucción avanza...

\- ¿Que? - le pregunto asustada y confundida.

\- ¡COME MIERDA Y MUERE! - En ese momento acercaba el "pastel" a su cara...

 _11:56 pm_

Mabel despertó, con su estomago revuelto, y con una cara llena de asco, su estomago no lo soporto y quiso vomitar, al dar un paso al suelo cayo de su cama, y literalmente su estomago ya había expulsado lo que tenia en su interior, pero lo estaba conteniendo en sus mejillas, que se hincharon demasiado al contener su bilis, en un movimiento rápido corrió a la puerta, la abrió y se fue descalza directo al baño, que se encontraba en el mismo piso de su habitación y al fondo del pasillo.

Llegando allí, metió su cabeza al inodoro y comenzó a expulsar el vomito que retenía en su boca, ... y no solo eso, su estomago se volvió a remover de nuevo, y comenzó a vomitar, tomando en cuenta que casi se ahogaba con sus vómitos, cuando termino sintió que le costaba respirar y su abdomen comenzaba a contraerse... y eso le dolía. paso un minuto y rompió en llanto, aun no superaba la horrible pesadilla que acababa de tener, e instintivamente se dirige al cuarto continuo que se encontraba al lado suyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Dipper despierta! Acabo de tener un sue-

A pesar de haberse acercado a la cama de su hermano, ella sabia de que él no estaba, simplemente no estaba desde hace dos años.

Fugazmente volvió a entrar en sí y comenzó a sentir una ausencia demasiado oscura... pero extraña al mismo tiempo, eso no evito que comenzara a retornar nuevamente a su llanto, uno muy silencioso, en lo que abundaba tan solo las lagrimas en su rostro, abrazaba la gorra de pino que siempre estuvo encima de su cama, e incluso después de llorar secaba sus ojos con aquella misma.

Recuerda que la ultima vez que lo vio: no quedaron en buenos términos, y no solo con ella, sino también con sus padres, razón y motivo por el que no se encuentra con ellos ahora, tan solo sabia que se encontraba en Gravity Falls, habría terminado exitosamente sus estudios en la escuela, y luego ayudaría a Ford en la reciente investigación que había comenzado a darse en un lugar que dejo rastros del Raromargedón pasado.

\- Mabel, ¿Estas bien cariño? - era su abuelo quien se había percatado de la habitación abierta y encendida.

\- Solo, ... tan solo necesitaba un respiro, ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con el tío Marty?

\- Si, dijo que se encontraba bien, y a pesar de que va a comenzar el verano, allí todavía sigue nevando.

\- Me gustaría ver al tío Marty,... aquí con nosotros, pero no solo mi tío, Que todos estemos reunidos como lo que somos: una familia. - lo menciono sentada el la cama de la antigua habitación de su hermano; aun sosteniendo la gorra que le pertenecía.

\- Lo dices por Dipper ¿Verdad? - Su abuelo le tomo el hombro a su nieta.

\- Lo extraño mucho - Mabel dijo eso como un sollozo en palabras y después se apoyo en el pecho de su abuelo, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, su abuelo le respondió con un abrazo paternal.

\- Calabaza, las cosas suelen ser así, cada uno toma un rumbo distinto en la vida, y a veces los rumbos personales pueden estar muy lejos de las personas cercanas a uno mismo, tu hermano llevará una vida aparte y tu tendrás la tuya, tarde o temprano todos los hermanos deben crecer, pasan por eso y se separan.

\- Pero... pero Dipper prometió que estaría siempre a mi lado - lo dijo llorando y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su abuelo.

\- Y así lo hizo, cumplió su palabra y ahora ya eres una persona independiente - le respondió tomando de los hombros a su nieta, rompiendo el abrazo. - Tus padres me contaron que tu actitud positiva y alegre se ha deteriorado mucho desde que él se fue, realmente están preocupados, y ahora yo lo estoy, porque han pasado dos años desde que comenzaste a tomar esta nueva faceta, y YO extraño mucho a la Mabel de antaño, que siempre reía, tenia una mirada dulce, ... anímate "pequeña" y brinda esas clásicas sonrisas tuyas; sin esa ortodoncia deberías de aprovecharlo y además con casi 24 años tienes derecho a divertirte.

Mabel le brindo una sonrisa sincera a su abuelo, abandonaron la habitación en donde estaban; cerrándola y bajaron a la sala aún con la gorra en sus manos, y el anciano le tenia una sorpresa, era algo que ella amaba digerir además quería engreír a su nieta.

\- Se que te gustan las cosas dulces y por eso te compre seis pedazos de torta de chocolate, están en la cocina así que puedes comértelas cuando-

En un parpadeo, Mabel comenzó a correr delante de su abuelo y alcanzo el baño de abajo, el anciano tan solo pudo escuchar la voz ahogada de Mabel en vomito.

El abuelo Shermy se quedo confuso con la ultima escena, y a pesar de ser tan tarde, se acomodo en el sofá, prendió la TV de la sala a revisar los canales básicos, aquellos que valían la pena ver. Los señores Pines estaban ausentes por cuestiones de trabajo, su abuelo se comprometió en cuidar a su nieta, pese a que ella fuera mayor de edad; le tenía tanto cariño. Vio subir a Mabel, quien volvería a su recamara a retornar el sueño,... y esta vez ansiaba un buen y cálido sueño, y abrazando con fuerza la gorra de pino de su hermano, esperando a que sea un sueño agradable que la ayudará a olvidar toda su tristeza.

* * *

 _1:27 am_

\- Oye Bonniebeast ¿A donde fuiste? Cipher te estaba buscando.

\- Emm, quien sabe, pude esta aquí, pude estar allá, ¿Y por que carajos Cipher desea verme a esta hora?

\- No me dijo nada, ... si tan solo tuviera su habilidad de entrar en las mentes...

\- No seas envidioso 8ball, al menos tienes unos ojos preciosos.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ... pero tu al menos puedes entrar en los sueños de las personas.

\- No es muy fácil como lo mencionas - Bonniebeast a simple vista vestía un smoking negro elegante, como si fuese un mayordomo, su aspecto era horrendo y decrepito, su pelaje blanco colgaba de su pellejo caído y ademas estaba lleno de llagas y lombrices, sus ojos... muy alienígenas o muy profundizados en un escarlata que cubría toda la cornea, provocaba terror e incomodidad al querer dirigirle la mirada a aquella entidad. Bonniebeast se inclino al suelo y de la nada las llagas desaparecieron, al igual que las lombrices, dejando lucir unas orejas largas y una cola pequeña, 8ball fue testigo de su metamorfosis momentánea, sabia que adquiría ese aspecto para "visitar" los sueños de un ser finito, aunque siempre quedaban igual aquellos ojos rojos.

\- Bien, si Cipher me estuvo buscando, debe ser algo importante.

\- Iras a verlo.

\- Shooting Star algún día puede desviarse de su rutina actual, y si eso ocurre...

\- Pero Shooting Star no es una amenaza princi-

\- Si vuelve a Gravity Falls lo sera, la intimide un poco hace rato, recuerda que integra aquella Rueda, por eso debo ver a Cipher ahora...

\- Amigo, te preocupas demasiado, ademas ... perdimos... y estamos aquí, encerrados y aferrados a una eternidad de puro aburrimiento.

\- 8 ball: Pentagram esta indiferente con el tema, Llama esta inestable mentalmente, y Pine Tree-

\- Ya me se esta historia, tan solo no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros.

\- Si eres discreto y paciente sabrás que una gran oportunidad para nosotros se acerca. - Lo último que menciona Bonniebeast confunde y deja pensar al libre criterio a 8ball sobre la posibilidad de aquellas palabras, sonaban tan creíbles o lo único creíble aquí era que Bonniebeast era un ser que perdió la cabeza por culpa del aburrimiento, decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Sabes?, a todos les esta causando miedo que TU siempre observes el suelo sin motivo alguno.

\- Debajo de mi se encuentra algo muy valioso.

\- Si tu lo dices... Bien... nos vemos después. - era oficial, Bonniebeast perdió un tornillo; según 8ball.

Bonniebeast no le menciono nada, tan solo se fue a buscar a Cipher, con quien hizo un trato muy injusto hace mucho tiempo, ahora estaba encerrado, sometido a sus ordenes y solo podía conectarse mediante sueños, sueños que Cipher había utilizado y usado por cortesía de Bonniebeast contra sus enemigos que dejaban a uno con un miedo latente.

* * *

 **Disculpen si la escena de "El Sueño"fue demasiado para ustedes, o si no llego a sus expectativas también me disculpo, como es Rating M decidí tomármelo en serio, soy demasiado joven y a veces hago (y escribo) cosas sin sentido o tonterías, pero estoy tratando de mejorar para dar un fic claro y conciso, hoy es el primer día libre que tengo, recién salí de vacaciones, ademas del trabajo de medio tiempo que tenia, pero ya termine eso también. Me tome el día para redactar lo que había escrito antes por medio de mi tablet, y espero que de buenos resultados, y si son malos,haganmelo saber, no tengan miedo de decírmelo, para que lo reconozca y pueda mejorarlo en un próximo capitulo, subiré dos capítulos mas en:**

 **\- en el 24 de este año.**

 **\- en el dos o tres de enero.**

 **Sobre la historia, estamos en un tiempo sincronizado, cuando se presenten parte 1 y parte 2 o incluso parte 3, los eventos serán** **simultáneos, aun no llegamos a la cumbre de la historia, estamos subiendo poco a poco, pero les aseguro que entre el capitulo 12 o 13 llegaremos al punto medio de la trama :D. Y quisiera crear el suspenso y las ansias del :¿pero como? En ustedes.**

 **Pero aquí una incógnita ¿Que será "valioso" para Bonniebeast?**

 **Lufy Malfoy:** No se si leas esto, pero si lo haces, debes saber que aprecio mucho tu opinión y tu tolerancia (porque se que no te gustan estos temas), hacia la lectura, también lo leí y si, estaba escribiendo con una venda en los ojos... por así decirlo.

 **Slash Torrance:** Que bueno que hayas tenido una buena mañana,, prometo que no voy a acelerar la historia, y mucho menos en darle rodeos, ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO :D.

 **Y sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en otra: cambio y fuera.**


	3. El Comienzo de Todo (Parte 3)

**Aquí la ultima parte de "El Comienzo de Todo", concluyendo la simultaneidad... Comencemos, ah y solamente este capitulo contiene lenguaje alto.**

El clima comenzó a subir aceleradamente, sobretodo en Gravity Falls, aún no había llegado el primer día de verano y en uno de aquellos vecindarios, se daba una charla telefónica: en un hogar .

 _8:50 pm_

 _\- Que bueno que hayas podido llegar a tiempo._

 _\- Si llegaba antes o después, mis hermanos lo habrían retenido hasta que hubiese llegado._

 _\- ¿Pero como planearon esa "emboscada"?, cualquiera que supiera su situación se hubiese confundido_

 _\- Bien, ... por donde comenzaría, ha sido muy larga la historia, Max le habría pagado al conserje para alquilar un apartamento al lado de Lawrence, por tan sólo una noche..._

 _\- Aja, ¿Pero como dieron con él?_

 _\- Jeremías fue quien localizó el paradero de Lawrence, y establecieron conversación en muchos días, en una de esas charlas le invitó a la fiesta que "coincidentemente " se estaba llevando a cabo, todos pusimos una parte para el alquiler, el juego de luces y las bebidas._

 _\- ...Y luego._

 _\- Lawrence podrá usar muy poco la cabeza pero se dio cuenta del plan, y aún así Max y Jeremías lo sacaron de su apartamento. Siendo una fiesta privada, se lleno el lugar, y no conocía a la mayoría de las personas que entraron infiltradas._

 _\- ¿Pero como llegaste a Manhattan a tiempo?_

 _\- Me trajeron Tambry y los demás en su camioneta, estaban de vacaciones y pasaron por Blooklyn, y tuvieron la cortesía de llevarme, mis amigos se enteraron de la fiesta, y no dudaron en poder divertirse también, haciendo una parada en su viaje, y aquí estamos, ojalá que Lawrence quiera hablar conmigo._

 _\- Me alegro por ti, ¿Sabes? ... por fin le presente a mi abuelita a Melody, y se hicieron amigas, ahora mismo están conversando,... Y de seguro mi abuelita le estará mostrando fotos de mi cuando era niño..., creo que fue incómodo mencionar eso._

 _\- Cálmate Soos, he visto a Melody y es buena chica para ti, tan sólo debes mantener aquella confianza que a veces suele camuflarse dentro de ti._

 _\- Lo tomaré en cuenta Wendy, diviértete en tu fiesta._

 _\- ¡Espera Soos! , ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?_

 _\- Que sucede compañera._

 _\- Puedes venir a recogerme, necesitó regresar a Gravity Falls._

 _\- No es por no querer cumplirte el favor pero, ¿Tus amigos no pueden traerte? Estas con ellos y no puedo dejar a Melody, apenas ella lleva unos días aquí y..._

 _\- No podrán, ellos después irán a Florida, y a mis hermanos se les ocurrirá regresar a "su manera"._

 _\- Entiendo, bien cuenta conmigo._

 _\- Genial, salúdame a Stan de mi parte y a Dipper avísale que estoy llegando, nos vemos._

 _\- Emmm ¿Wendy?_

 _..._

 _-¿ Wendy?_

 _..._

Soos cuelga su celular, se sienta en su sofá, para contemplar a su pareja "real" y a su abuelita conversando tan alegres en la sala, sentados en un mismo sofá familiar y contemplando las fotos de Soos esparcidas en la pequeña mesa delante de ellos, mostrando los momentos alegres del robusto, ilustrado en una fotografía.

 _"No pude explicarle a Wendy lo más importante que debía mencionarle, ¡Lo haré pasado mañana, en cuanto la recoja en la camioneta se lo explicaré todo!"_

\- ¿Quien era Soos? - le preguntó Melody.

\- Era Wendy.

\- De verdad, ¿Como esta ella?..., pero - Melody, colocando una de las fotos sobre su correspondiente álbum; cambio su cara de felicidad a preocupación. - le mencionaste " aquello" que debe saber... ¿Como reaccionó?.

\- Ella no lo sabe, ... Y no me atrevo a decírselo... Aún no consigo creerlo... - A Soos le salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos al recordar "aquel" acontecimiento que lo mantuvo deprimido días anteriores.

\- Cariño, no me gusta verte así, son cosas de la vida que pasan, cosas que nadie imagina - Melody le brindó una mirada tierna al robusto mientras se abrazaban sentados en el mismo sofá; ella trataba de consolar a su _adorable_ Soos.

\- Soos, creí... Creí que habías superado lo ocurrido de hace 3 meses - Su abuelita se unió al abrazo - debes tener en cuenta, que sufrirán más las personas que aún no lo saben. - infirió con la mano presionando su arrugada mejilla derecha.

\- Wendy... Le romperá el corazón... A los señores Pines... Pero... A la "pequeña" Mabel le afectará esto más que a nadie.

\- ¿Mabel no lo sabe? ¿Pero que le pasa a Pines? ¿Por que no se lo comunicó?

\- Los señores Pines cambiaron de línea y perdimos el número, y además tampoco sabemos el número celular de ellos, ni de Mabel y eso que le di mi número celular en caso de que pueda obtener uno el futuro y así poder conversar, esperando a que Mabel regrese a Gravity Falls, pero no apareció en estos dos veranos, pueda ser que este año ella se haga presente, para que ella sepa lo que paso, porque-

\- No creo que venga, no supimos nada de ella.

\- ¿Y si lo hace Melody? Soos nunca se equivoca en sus intuiciones, lo se porque lo vi crecer y acierta cada intuición... bueno... la mayoría.

\- Lograré acertar, le pedí a Linda Susan localizar el nuevo domicilio de Candy y lo obtuvo,... no pudo localizar el domicilio de Grenda, ellas tienen el numero celular de Mabel. Pude conversar con Candy, no le mencioné la razón , pero conseguí el número celular.

\- ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes Soos?

\- Porque quería evitar hacer la llamada, todos estos días meritaba las palabras justas, ¿Y si termina odiándome?... Paso mucho tiempo,... y de verdad quiero terminar con esto.

\- Llámala ahora. - Replico Melody.

\- Pero... Aún no estoy listo para hacerlo...¿Mejor le dejó un mensaje de texto?

\- Debes llamarla amor, dijiste que no querías dejar pasar el tiempo, aún así tarde o temprano lo sabrá, es mucho mejor que lo sepa por ti.

\- Bien linda - Respondió Soos - pero... Mejor la llamo mañana, debo prepararme emocionalmente, y además debe de estar descansando.

\- Bien cielo y perdona por presionarte así.

\- Y ustedes también deben descansar, Melody hay un cuarto para los invitados, allí dormía la Señora Jaramillo, era la niñera de Soos, puedes usarla para tu descanso.

\- Gracias por su estancia "abuelita" - Melody le tomo la palabra a la señora mayor y se retiro a la habitación señalada.

\- Por cierto abuelita, haz visto mi diario secreto, debo escribir lo que me paso el resto del día y como deje de complicar una situación que estoy a punto de afrontar.

\- Oh, eso, Melody y yo lo estábamos leyendo, para conocer tu "Yo interno" esta debajo del álbum familiar... Pero si te refieres al otro diario secreto, se lo llevaron tus primas cuando tuvieron aquí su estancia - menciono señalando la pequeña mesa de centro.

\- ¡Apareció! Que bueno... espera un momento...

* * *

 _9: 00 pm_

La luna brillaba con mucha intensidad y de todo lo que puede alcanzar su resplandor, la mansión Northwest no era la excepción.

La hija de los Northwest se encuentra divagando en medio de los muchos corredores que forman parte de la estructura de la mansión, los cuadros familiares hacían sentir el ambiente fantasmal y sombrío, además del pequeño lumbral amarillo que ilumina el lugar.

\- ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esa rabieta infantil Señorita Northwest?

Ella lo supo, todo este tiempo se limitaba a creerlo, el insomnio puede llegar a ser un aliado abstente de sueños, pero termina siendo traicionero cuando se necesita, ahora no servían de nada los fuertes cafeinados, que ella ordenaba pedir a su ama de llaves; provocando que su sistema inmunológico fuera inmune a sus efectos, pero si vulnerable a esas torcidas pesadillas.

\- Ah, eres tu otra vez, ¡¿Porque no me dejas en paz?!

\- Primero responde a mi pregunta.

\- No se de que estas hablando, siempre he sido así, ahora me respondes de una buena vez ... Hijo de perra.

\- Que modales, creí que las jóvenes de etiqueta como tu eran educadas hasta con el ser más despreciable.

\- NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA.

\- Solamente cumplo con mi deber.

\- ¡¿TU DEBER ES EN VOLVERME EN UNA MALDITA DESQUICIADA?!

\- Efectivamente, y al parecer esta dando sus frutos.

\- ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! Oh voy a-

\- ¡Oh que! No puedes meterte conmigo,... putita, saldrás perdiendo.

\- Tan...tan sólo márchate.

\- Pero que lástima, estas llorando. ¿Sabes que me da más lástima?, que tus lágrimas sean liquidas... Mezcladas con hormigas, ...¡OSCURAS!

La joven Northwest, aparte del horror, no evitó en sentir su perfecta faz cubierta por pequeños, y muy diminutos pasos de los insectos; por cada lágrima que había derramado. Sin ningún obstáculo invadieron su cuerpo, cada centímetro era una fuerte comezón, de sólo pensar cuantos rincones de su cuerpo eran recorridos con rapidez por aquellas criaturas consumidoras, y lo más tortuoso, era el aumento de aquellas gotas en sus ojos por el dolor, que adicionaban la cantidad de hormigas dentro de ella, colapso de rodillas al suelo; con sus manos abrazándose a si misma, en un intento de rascarse todo el cuerpo, a la vez veía frente al monstruoso espectro, ... sufría, adolecía ... pero no moría.

\- Señorita Northwest, le recomiendo que deje de llorar, se lo digo por su bienestar, no se lo tome personal, sólo soy un ser insignificante que viaja de sueño en sueño, no solo en su pesadilla, las pesadillas que provoqué, eran la voluntad de mi amo, y también aquel que propuso e imagino todo tipo de tortura para sus enemigos... Y víctimas, esta es la fustigación que se le ocurrió ahora: para ti, por eso se ganó mi lealtad... ¡YA QUE DISFRUTO VERTE ASÍ PEDAZO DE ESCORIA, JÓDETE Y TE SEGUIRÁS JODIENDO HASTA QUE "ÉL" LO ORDENE!... Por cierto... Pentagram te esta buscando ... salúdalo de mi parte... si es que llega a creer lo que dices...

\- Señorita, ¡Señorita!, ¿Esta usted bien?

Una simple ama de llaves estaba llamando a volver en si a la joven Northwest, que se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo.

\- Déjame en paz Gertrudis, no te metas en donde no te llaman. - le repudio la joven rubia mientras se levanta del suelo.

\- Disculpe ... em señorita.

\- Que quieres ahora

\- El Joven Gleefud y su pareja la están buscando.

\- ¡Que quieren ahora! diles que me haré presente dentro de 10 minutos.

\- Como diga _milady._

Pacifica tomo el camino a subir de los escalones anchos que daban la visión óptica de interminables, llevándola a su alcoba, no lucia como la típica Northwest reluciente y majestuosa, como debería ser.

Se miro frente al espejo, camuflo sus ojeras con el típico maquillaje purpura que usa, cepillo su cabello erizado como su cerquillo al lacio básico, mientras ella buscaba su lápiz labial en su cofre de cosméticos; se encontró con un broche de cuerda, ese broche que un día ella amo y llamó "su tesoro mas importante", ahora simplemente era un pedazo de metal que le trae malos recuerdos, abrió la puerta de su terraza, avanzó y arrojó ese objeto insignificante hacia el bosque.

* * *

 _9:15 pm_

Bajo por las escalera, dirigiéndose a la sala y se encontró con Gideon, acompañado de Blair, una hermosa joven de larga cabellera oscura, ojos oscuros, mostrando un simple vestido rojo con zapatos negros de tacones altos y una faceta soñada para cualquier hombre, y la pareja actual de este.

\- La ultima vez que aparecieron, fui clara con lo de "no vuelvan a esta mansión".

\- Por favor Northwest, no vuelvas a la misma "canción". - masculló Gideon.

\- Que deseas.

\- Primero debes calmarte, toma asiento. - Gideon; quien lucia unos baqueros sueltos azul marino con un chaleco del mismo color,unas botas de espuelas color marrones, una camisa blanca y manteniendo su cabello albino cuidado como siempre, señalo uno de los sofás que estaban cerca suyo.

\- No lo haré, será rápido, ¿Que deseas?

\- Bueno, ... yo solo vine acompañando a Blair, ella es quien quiere pedirte un favor.

\- Dsiculpa si molestamos tan tarde señorita Northwest.

"Señorita Northwest"... odiaba que la llamasen así, sus padres, la servidumbre, los pueblerinos, sus dos "amigas", ... sobretodo el monstruo, ... nombrado Bonniebeast,... también odiaba su nombre y gracias a eso, ve repelente a toda liebre o conejo existente.

\- Usted sabrá, como su familia, estoy auspiciando el proyecto que se esta llevando a cabo en el bosque dirigido por el Señor Stanford Pines, mediante contactos confidenciales nos enteramos que usted tiene un broche de cuerda, de misteriosa procedencia, y lo necesitamos para la investigación, porque pertenece a los restos del Raromargedon, y es la pieza faltante de una caja musical que encontramos allí hace poco.

Pacifica se quedo confundida con lo relacionado al origen del broche, pero no quiso saber del tema a lo que respondió muy grosera.

\- No entiendo por que debería tener algo tan obsoleto, comparando mi colección de joyas nunca guardaría algo tan carente de valor ... no lo tengo. ¿Algo mas?

\- Si, tus padres no se encuentran presentes ahora y tu llevas la sangre Northwest, debes estar al pendiente del asunto, y no seria un simple mayordomo el informante de la noticia que voy a darte: William D'Amato lleva desaparecido cinco días, conocía a profundidad la investigación y es muy valioso para poder concluir el proyecto, sólo encontramos sus cosas intactas en la planta externa del lugar y en donde residía. Negamos que haya viajado, porque no se llevo nada. Por eso Stanford reunió un grupo de hombres para adentrarse al bosque y poder encontrarlo antes de -... Tu sabes mas que nadie que la ultima persona desaparecida fue encontrada MUERTA en el bosque.

\- ¿Eso es todo?... Ahora pueden marcharse.

\- Pacifica, todo lo ocurrido hace tres meses ... es historia, y no tienes que sentirte culpable.

\- Claro, para ti los problemas van y vienen... No soy como tu Gleefud.

\- Una cosa mas - agrego Blair - envía a uno de sus sirvientes a vigilar a McGucket, Ford lo dejo a cargo de vigilar la zona...Muy loco ¿No?

\- No me hables como si fuera tu amiga, ahora váyanse.¡GERTUDRIS!, llévalos a la salida.

\- ¡Pacifica! - interrumpió Gideon - te recomiendo que busques un psiquiatra, no te lo tomes a mal pero tu actitud esta empeorando.

\- Ese es mi problema... Hasta Nunca.

El ama de llaves comenzó a guiar a la pareja a la puerta de la mansión, pasando los jardines, estando fuera el portón se volvió a cerrar. Gleefud y su novia rodearon el bosque, siguiendo el camino vederoso y pasar muy rápido por el pueblo.

\- Pacifica se volvió mas insoportable que nunca, Blair, la próxima vez no podre acompañarte.

\- No creo que sea necesario, porque me limitare hablando con sus padres por su fea actitud.

\- Por cierto, ¿Porque Northwest debería tener un broche tan peligroso?

\- Porque en una ocasión la vi con eso en sus manos cariño. - Blair tomo de la mano a su pareja y le dio un beso de despedida.

\- Turroncito, voy a echar un vistazo a la zona, nos vemos mañana.

\- Pero, no es necesario, McGucket-

\- Esta loco... solo daré un vistazo.

\- De acuerdo - menciono con una cara de borrego tierno mirando a su novia. - Nos vemos mañana.

 _9: 28 pm_

Blair mintió, esta noche jamas se acerco a dicha zona, se adentro al bosque oscuro y en sus manos deslumbraba una energía de flamas oscuras, logrando abrir la estrada secreta de una gran caverna escondida. Dentro de ella comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse sobre ella una túnica de color negro y dejando desapercibido el sombrero que la caracterizaba como lo que realmente es: Una bruja.

Comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro de magia negra para abrir un oráculo delante de ella, asi puede conectarse y hablar con seres de otra dimensión, similar a un portal, pero se diferenciaba de no ser una vía interdimensional y solamente una proyección.

\- ¿Bonniebeast?, responde.. - la joven hechicera comenzó a llamarlo.

\- No esta, también lo estoy buscando.

\- Señor Cipher, me alegra verlo. - Blair comenzó a charlar con Cipher mediante el oráculo.

\- Digo lo mismo, como sabrás, el trato que hicimos hace 120 años puede expirar en cualquier momento, estoy encerrado y mis poderes están limitados, necesito ese broche para que Llama pueda ser la afortunada en usarlo. Me pediste juventud eterna y belleza, y eso desaparecerá en cuestión de días, ¿Lo habrás notado?

Blair comenzó a mirar su reflejo en el oráculo y se percató de las pequeñas arrugas que comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, comenzó acariciando con un disgusto las marcas faciales de sus verdaderos años.

\- Si lo note - agrego Blair con un tono asustado - pero el broche no esta... Por eso busco a Bonniebeast, él fue a verla hace poco, debe saber donde lo puso. - Blair trato de calmarse.

\- Que lastima, pero alégrate Blair, las arrugas ocultaran tus gestos tan obvios - después de eso lanzo una carcajada que molesto a la hechicera, trato de ignorarlo hasta que su oráculo detectó algo...

\- Espere Señor - mencionó la hechicera inclinando su cuerpo delante la proyección - ... Bonniebeast esta irrumpiendo el sueño de Shooting Star ¿Por que?

\- Ese conejo siempre se lo toma todo al pie de la letra. - mucillo enojado.

\- ¿A que se refiere?

\- Tenia planeada la pesadilla de Shooting Star hace tiempo, pero no estaba en Gravity Falls, debo agradecerle al estúpido de su hermano, por cumplirme ese favor de una forma indirecta.

\- ¿A Pine Tree?, pero él ya no es una amenaza.

\- Y eso es bueno, pero a lo que quiero llegar: le comenté en una de esas conversaciones a Bonniebeast que Mabel tarde o temprano volvería a Gravity Falls, y este año seria el punto de partida para que ella entre al juego. Apuesto a que Bonniebeast se cagó del susto y fue a intimidarla. SIN SABER MAS DE MAS.

\- Señor Cipher, ...¿Shooting Star no era la indicada para usar ese broche?

\- Lo era, pero se pueden usar a otras personas para el trabajo sucio... Espera... ¡¿Que estoy viendo?!

Bill Cipher comenzó a tener una visión, hubo un largo silencio... después comenzó a reír desquisiadamente, tanto que Blair comenzó a asustarse de la situación.

\- ¡Bonniebeast!, ¡Acabas de cumplirme un gran favor! - exclamo con alegría.

\- ¿Que sucede Señor Cipher? - Blair miraba confusa a la entidad triangular.

\- No será necesario que busques ese broche, alguien lo hara por ti, sólo debes ser paciente, tus arrugas... - Cipher chisqueo sus dedos y las marcas faciales de Blair desaparecieron. - pueden aguantar un tiempo mas.

\- ¿Quien ira a buscar el broche?... ¿Cipher?... genial estoy sola otra vez. Pero McGucket..., ese anciano me vio usando magia hace media hora, el pobre iluso creyó que iba a matarlo,... Aunque tomaré en cuenta lo último. - término dándole al ambiente una pequeña risa cínica.

Blair lleva un buen tiempo últimamente viviendo en el pueblo, y era capaz hasta de besar los pies al mismo diablo... O a Cipher, para obtener la juventud eterna, podrá tener poderes afiliados a la magia negra, podrá saber los hechizos básicos,... Pero Blair... Blair no era tan poderosa como lo era su apariencia caza-hombres, su propósito para recidir en Gravity Falls es únicamente seguir siendo joven y hermosa, se limita a informarle a Cipher lo que ocurre día a día, conocía la existencia de seres más poderosos que ella, aliados del "Triángulo Supremo" ,y su faena principal de ellos en la realidad era silenciar a los que pueden saber de más de lo que uno sabe, aún estando encerrado, Bill busca vengarse, de cualquier modo, de todos los elementos que arruinaron su antigua fiesta... Intentos tras intentos, Blair intentaba crear con su magia una ruptura dimensional para abrir de forma ilegal una dimensión habitada por criminales.

 _"Las Leyes del Tiempo tomaron precauciones, sobretodo con la celda interdimensional diseñada para ser abierta por una llave en especifico. Dicha llave debe ser usada, por el momento, por un elemento integrante de la Rueda, eso quitaba las esperanzas de una revancha, pero un rayo de luz se iluminó en contra de los héroes."_

\- El mismo Cipher lo menciona, todo esto es gracias a los actos de Pine Tree... Debo irme ahora, comienza a hacer calor.

El bosque retorno a su silencio, la temperatura era un infierno, y en la rama de uno de los tantos pinos, brillaba con mucha claridad un trozo de metal, quien lo viera se maravillaría de la belleza artificial, pero adicional que le brinda al paisaje, siendo en realidad un objeto muy nocivo al igual que Blair, que usaba a Pentagram para acercarse a los enemigos, enemigos que no tienen en cuenta ... y tampoco el tiempo de saber sobre los planes de Cipher.

* * *

 **Ahhh, casi me olvido de subirlo, en primera disculpen la faltas de ortografía (si las hubo) que se presentan en este capitulo, y en segunda, el dos o tres de enero subiré el siguiente capitulo, y nos pondremos sobre la piel de la chica Pines, que pasen unas felices fiestas :D y sin nada mas que decir, cambio ...y fuera.**


	4. De regreso

**Aquí** **les dejo el capitulo 4, y antes de comenzar un saludo a Slash Torrance, Elice Bcest y Xander X por seguir mi historia. Como siempre disculpen si de casualidad hubo una falta ortográfica y comencemos :D**

* * *

No sabe como ella de la nada termino así, sentada en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Soos, junto con dos desconocidos, y Wendy en el asiento copiloto, se arrepentía de haber dicho "si", se arrepentía de empacar su ropa y sus cosas, pero sobretodo se arrepentía de afrontar lo que nunca quiso hacer hace tiempo, ... no era capaz de soportarlo, su corazon latía como si fuese a salir de sus costillas para huir del cerebro que manifestaba esas emociones de nervios que lo agotaban de tantas palpitaciones. Era cuestión de horas para llegar a Gravity Falls y en lo único que pensaba ...era en huir... apenas eran las 4:00 pm y se veía el descender del sol naranja, y el cielo azul - morado, las nubes tenían una presencia fantasmal en el cielo, la carretera accidentada presentaba una sublime vegetación por las ultimas lluvias, parecía un montaje paisajista viéndose desde el punto de vista del parabrisas de una camioneta avanzando 140 km/h, se haría de noche en cuanto lleguen a su destino, .. y la puesta del sol seria el marcador definitivo.

* * *

La alarma seguía sonando, y Mabel aun no despertaba, su despertador digital marca las 9:03 am y su mano intentando alcanzar el botón para desactivar el sonido irritante que comenzaba a volverse mas fastidioso mientras avanzaba los segundos, sus cobertores y sabanas estaban en el suelo, levanto sus brazos y extrañamente no sintió un pesar de sueño en su cuerpo, ni siquiera tenia las energías para comenzar su día, desganadamente se dispuso a dar un paso para poner sus pies sobre sus pantuflas, eran vacaciones de verano y debería aprovechar el poco tiempo de libertad que tenia, después del verano tendría que buscar trabajo, dio una vista panorámica a todo su cuarto y esta a simple vista presentable, pero se inclino para ver debajo de su cama y la basura de sus golosinas, cajas de pintura, discos CD, y otras sorpresitas se hallan en ese pequeño rincón, decidió optar por no pensar mas en los problemas de su vida y bajo a la cocina.

\- Buenos días cariño ¿Amaneciste bien? ¿No tienes náuseas? - al parecer el abuelo Shermy le comento lo sucedido de anoche a su madre, no quiso preocuparla de sus malestares.

\- Si mami, buenos días igual - lo dijo mientras tomaba un lugar de la silla.

Mabel temía que su abuelo le haya contado con detalle todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento de tristeza contemporánea.

\- Y ...¿Tienes planes en estas vacaciones de verano? - cuestionó su madre mientras le servía un jugó de naranja a su hija acompañado de una tostada mantequillada recién sacadas del tostador.

\- ... Rachelle me habló sobre un viaje a Florida, también irán las demás chicas y me invitó para acompañarlas.

\- Será mejor que salgas a divertirte, porque mas tarde no estaremos en casa.

\- ¿Como que nadie va a estar en casa mamá?

\- Verás... Tu padre y yo hemos estado distanciados por el trabajo, y ayer por la noche fuimos a una fiesta después del trabajo, tu papá me hizo saber sobre unos 2 boletos a Hawai, si..., los compró hace 2 días, me dijo para querer pasar más tiempo conmigo, como si fuera una nueva luna de miel y ahora fue a recoger el auto que dejó aparcado al mecánico.

\- Que bueno por ustedes, eso significa que el abuelo Shermy vendrá aquí muy a menudo.

\- No querida, el abuelo Shermy se ira mañana a Inglaterra para visitar al tío Marty.

\- Entonces me quedaré sola - Mabel lo dijo de un modo juguetón.

\- Jovencita, no me gusta esa mirada tuya así que lo diré de una vez: no tienes permiso de hacer una fiesta mientras estemos fuera de casa.

\- Pero mamá no voy a-

\- Y mucho menos que Charlie se quede aquí.

\- Mamá, Charlie es un buen chico, jamás se aprovecharía de mi.

\- Ese muchacho me demostró lo contrario ... A no ser ... ¡Las náuseas! ¡Por eso estabas tan decaída estas dos semanas!

\- Mami, entre Charlie y yo nunca paso eso, ni con alguien más, las náuseas son causa de mi indecisa condición para no elegir un sándwich de hotdog con una taza de licuado de chocolate con plátano.- Mabel intentó calmar a su mamá, pero consiguió sacar una pequeña risa por parte de ella debido al último comentario realizado por esta.

\- Bien - la señora Pines se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose al lavaplatos, después de irse, Mabel lo utilizó y al mismo tiempo pensaba en la horrible pesadilla que tuvo, ella nunca le mintió a su madre con respecto a su relación con Charlie y mucho menos con la comida; ella tiene como código de honor ser sincera con todos ... En cuanto a palabras, pero omitir otras verdades fuera de ese tema ... Era como mentir de una manera callada... No quiso pensar si eso era posible.

* * *

De regreso a su cuarto, ella trajo su escoba, un trapeador y un aromatizante líquido de fresa, reproduciendo en su estéreo primero _Call Me - Maybe_ para limpiar y dejar impecable su cuarto, era extraño pero le fascinan desde siempre las canciones ochenteras, comenzó botando las pequeñas envolturas de caramelos de su escritorio y de su mesita de noche, acomodando las acuarelas usadas de las nuevas, como su ropa sucia de la limpia, barriendo al son de la música mientras meneaba sus caderas como en un intento de baile, su closet estaba guardando otras tareas más, como cajas de cereales, ropas apachurradas entre sí y los bolsos de plástico de sus últimas compras con sus amigas, recién se tomaría el tiempo para seleccionar sus vestimentas. Ella siempre intento destacar en su materia, a pesar de ser artes plásticas quería dar toda su pasion y creatividad y dieron grandes frutos, su maestra prometió sugerirle a un rector particular de una escuela de artes para comenzar como practicante, sus amigos y sobretodo Charlie se alegraron por su logró decidiendo realizar una pequeña reunión en su casa, pero se negó aceptando una que otra felicitación verbal y un beso por parte de Charlie.

Todo su esfuerzo le costo el tiempo para acomodar sus cosas a su debido momento, la música dejó de sonar, su reloj digital marcaban las 11: 37 am, dentro de poco seria mediodía, lo único que restaba en acomodar era su guardarropa, sacar la ropa nueva de las compras pasadas, se probaría una que otra prenda, encontraba un accesorio de maquillaje en su desorden, terminando pudo notar un pequeño libro colorido, era su álbum de fotos del extraño verano que paso a los doce años, sintió melancolía al ver cada retazo decorado por ella, ¿Como estará Waddles?, echó una risita al recordar como lo llevaron a casa, sus padres pero sobretodo su mamá no soportaba verlo correr en la sala y era más gracioso cuando Mabel se echaba en una persecución hacia el cerdito en cuanto quería mimarlo o cuando iba a bañarlo, sus patitas se movían rápido mientras gruñía o se estrellaba con algún mueble accidentalmente, no tuvo otra opción: en el verano de sus catorce años se lo dejo al cuidado de Candy, afortunadamente aceptó en cuidarlo como si fuera suyo. Al principio iba a dejárselo a su tío Stan, podrá haber desarrollado afecto hacia el pequeño porcino, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que se repitiera el descuido que hizo casi perder a su mascota. En caso del tío Ford, no quiso fastidiar su trabajo de investigación, además de aceptar también lo dejaría descuidado.

También tomó en cuenta a Soos y a Wendy, pero en la casa de Soos su abuelita tenía planeado alimentar al cerdito para que al final se convierta en una de esas cenas festivas de cada año.

En caso de Wendy, podría ser la misma historia con su familia, pero ella se iría a Nueva York dentro de poco.

No sólo era Waddles, también estaban sus tíos, sus amigos, ¿Como estará el tío Stan o como estará el tío Ford?, ¿Como estarían Candy y Grenda?.. pero lo que mas le intrigaba desde dos años era saber como estaba su hermano. Si fuese a Gravity Falls ...¿Seria capaz de perdonarla? ...

En tan siquiera pensar en eso ultimo le trae malos ratos, y desear retroceder el tiempo para no cometer la estupidez que hizo perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

Justo desplegó de su pequeño álbum una foto familiar, no se vería tan radiante ahora comparada con esa foto, una cuantas lagrimas salieron desapercibido de sus ojos, y abrazando sus rodillas, quería suprimir estos últimos segundos de emoción.

* * *

 _"Tirarse a esta velocidad por la ventana quizás no sea mala idea." -_ Mabel pensaba de todas las maneras posibles para evitar llegar a Oregón.

\- Pequeña Mabel ¿Te encuentras bien? - Era Soos quien noto con el reflejo del espejo retrovisor a una Mabel inquieta y con los dientes masticando las uñas de sus dedos.

\- Ammm, si ¿Por que no? ¡Después de todo Gravity Falls trae tantos recuerdo felices! - Lo dijo con una sonrisa ... que de hecho era falsa.

\- Mabel, ¿Acaso hay algo que te perturba en el asunto de _"Regresar a Gravity Falls"? -_ le preguntó la joven pelirroja, ella también notó esa actitud inquieta de la chica Pines.

 _-_...¡Claro!, Ayer tuve una horrible pesadilla, y si tenemos que enfrentarnos a algo parecido, ... pues..., yo ¿paso?...Ay Wendy...¿Por que me convenciste en ir contigo? - Lo dijo en modo de una rabieta infantil, pero graciosa.

\- Niña, estamos aquí también, así que deja de chillar y mejor comete un pastel. - Lawrence no soportaba la actitud de su compañera de viaje, y le señalo los pasteles de chocolate: Soos los había comprado para cualquier antojo en una parada de auto para llenar la camioneta de gasolina.

\- Law...¡Basta! ¡Estas siendo grosero! - Winona le llamó la atención a su pareja, mientras este se estaba dando el lujo de comer descortésmente uno de los pasteles que se encontraban en la bandeja encima de las rodillas de su novia.

Mabel observa con detenimiento como el chico pelirrojo disfrutaba de su pedazo de pastel, al igual que Winona, el sentimiento del asco volvió en ella, su mente comenzó a jugar a tener pensamientos aleatorios, y fue una mala idea al mismo tiempo, porque esa táctica siempre la hacen parar en la misma idea.

 _"No voy a comer pastel, no voy a comer pastel, no voy a comer pastel..."._

En un movimiento involuntario, Mabel tenía sus manos en la nuca, sus piernas se movían sin coordinación, los parpados de sus ojos se juntaban con fuerza e incluso se veía con facilidad la mueca de sus dientes.

\- Oye, ¿Estas bien? Me esta dando miedo - A Lawrence le pareció su comportamiento muy extraño, Winona comparte la misma opinión, y antes que Wendy de la vuelta a ver el " espectáculo ", tomó la iniciativa de romper el hielo.

\- Hey, cálmate, si te sirve de algo, tengo en este bolso un poco de fruta, ... me llamó Winona- le tomó del hombro de forma amistosa a la joven Pines y esta respondió con una mirada de ingenuidad - Y el pelele pelirrojo que esta con nosotras es Lawrence, el hermano casi menor de Wendy, a ella la conoces ¿Verdad?.

Mabel sólo asintió con la cabeza, seguía nerviosa, encorvada hacia adelante desde su asiento, en un intento fallido de abrir el bolso recién adquirido, planteaba una lluvia de ideas para excusarse de su repentina llegada y de una larga ausencia de dos años.

\- Creó que a ti te conocí antes - dijo Mabel mirando a Lawrence, de un modo recordatorio.

-...Si...Absolutamente... Definitivamente... ¡Aún tengo traumas por eso! - Sonó gracioso y Mabel recordó en su llegada a Gravity Falls a los doce, escribía cartas de amor aleatoriamente a los chicos que se cruzaban en su camino, literalmente. Y en una de esas, Lawrence fue el desafortunado en tener que marcar una opción de cuatro. Pero agregó algo ... una quinta opción : ...NI LO SUEÑES. Se podía escuchar las carcajadas de Soos y Wendy recordando ese incomodo momento.

\- Con respecto a eso, ... lo siento. - Se disculpo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Bueno ... disculpa aceptada ... ¿Vas a comerte eso o que? - lo dijo señalando el ultimo pastel sobre la bandeja.

\- Emm no, cómetelo si quieres.

Lawrence no lo pensó mucho y tomo del pastel para comérselo de un solo bocado, pero su brazo hizo un movimiento brusco para enredarse con el cabello de Mabel, su color era similar al postre y sus cabellos tenían saliva mezclados con migas de pastel.

Wendy escucho las quejas de Mabel y las "disculpas" o excusas ridículas por parte de Lawrence, mientras Winona jalaba de Lawrence de sus mejillas para que se calle la boca e intentando disculparse en vano por parte de su novio, la pelirroja sacó de su mochila una botella de agua para que Mabel pueda enjuagar su cabello por la ventana. Soos se limitaba a ver ingenuamente por el espejo retrvisor las ocurrencias que pasaban en el asiento trasero, estaba en el volante y debe concentrase en la ruta.

* * *

 _\- Bueno_

 _\- Hey Mabe ¿Cómo estas cielo?_

 _\- ¡Charlie!, hola, estoy bien... y ... ¿Cómo estas tú?¿Estas solo?_

 _\- Si, estoy en el gimnasio, debo ponerme en forma para este verano._

 _\- Pero si ya estas en forma, no es necesario, ademas tienes una linda novia como yo que te quiere tal como eres._

 _\- Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, y hablando de cosas tiernas, voy a por ti dentro de las 2:00 pm._

 _\- ¿Por que?, ¿Tienes pensado en invitarme a una cita?_

 _\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Tu amiga Rachelle me dijo que te invito a un viaje para Florida, ademas si yo iba contigo pasaríamos tiempo de calidad, ya sabes... tu y yo ... y una botella de champan para-_

 _\- Charlie, no insistas, la respuesta sera la misma ... NO, siento que no es el momento adecuado, dejemos pasar el tiempo y-_

 _\- No es el momento adecuado, .. o no seré el tipo adecuado._

 _..._

 _\- Eso pensé._

 _\- No Charlie, no es lo que parece..._

 _\- Bien, de todos modos voy a por ti, habrás aceptado ir ¿no?_

 _\- Ni siquiera sabes como estoy, nunca lo supiste o tuviste idea de mis emociones, no acepte el viaje a Florida, lo posteé en Facebook hace poco, ni siquiera eres capaz de echarle un vistazo a mi perfil y tan solo te importa tener relaciones conmigo._

 _\- Mabe, si vas a comenzar con tus dramas sera mejor que vaya solo, ademas no te necesito para divertirme._

 _\- Seis meses... seis meses y siempre ha sido así, ahora me lo dices descaradamente, porque siempre que nunca estuve contigo para acompañarte en una fiesta o en un viaje te daba igual, solo me decías "Cuídate" "¿Estas bien?" "cielo" "te amo", jamás me reconfortaste en mis momentos de tristeza, y ni siquiera sabes que ahora estoy triste._

 _\- Tu jamás me comentas tus estados de ánimos querida._

 _\- Pero te comento todo lo que me pasa, mis anhelos, mis sueños, mis miedos, todo, pero creo que no te quedo memoria de lo que te comentaba y repetía, yo se que te gusta ir al gimnasio, que supuestamente me amas, ni siquiera conocí a tu familia... no lo se Charlie ,... creo que ... creo que esto ...no funcionara._

 _\- No lo se Mabe, ya veía esto por acabado, nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, ... pero si lo estas diciendo tu... , ya no importa -_ se escuchan carcajadas _\- oye Charl ¿Con quien hablas?_

 _\- ¿Esa es Rachelle?_

 _\- Eso no importa, ... espero seguir en buenos termino contigo, y que al próximo novio que tengas, ... sepa soportarte y tolerarte, ... adiós._

 _\- ¡Esa es Rachelle!, ¡Dijiste que estabas solo! ¡Al menos explícame...!_

 _..._

Sostuvo su celular para divisar la hora: eran las 1:45 pm, de inmediato borró su estado de relación en facebook y se tardo en dos segundo para ver una foto de Rachelle y Charlie besándose, publicado desde el mismo perfil de esta primera mencionada.

A Mabel no le dolió la reciente ruptura y mucho menos una traición por parte de su amiga, lo que mas le dolió fue el nunca haber sido tomada en cuenta por ninguno de los dos, lo de la desconfianza si era justificable, podía esperar al final del verano para reconciliarse con Rachelle, era entendible, nunca quiere perder a un amigo o amiga ya sea por un romance tonto, siempre supo que Rachelle tenia sentimientos enamoradizos hacia Charlie, y porque ella no podría aprovechar esa relación al máximo. Pero al mismo tiempo sentia lastima, Charlie le demostró en ese momento ser un niñito inmaduro ademas de imbécil dentro de un cuerpo formado.

Seguía abrazada de sus rodillas, junto al closet, y tuvo otra llamada, pensó que seria una llamada entrante de Charlie, contesto pensando en recibir al menos una disculpa por su parte.

 _\- Al menos una disculpa ¿No?_

 _\- Creo que la que debe disculparse eres tu._

 _\- Esa voz ...¿Candy?_

 _\- Hola amiga, veo que recuerdas mi melodiosa voz._

 _\- Jejeje perdón, nunca tuve el tiempo de llamar, ahora que lo hiciste... aprovecha en contarme TODO._

 _\- Pero por donde comienzo, ... me cambie de domicilio, mis papas encontraron trabajo en Salem, y sobre Grenda, ..ella y su familia se mudaron a Austria._

 _\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!_

 _\- Marius le propuso matrimonio y en la actualidad Grenda esta comprometida con él, no la veo a ella por un año, y mucho menos a ti, a menudo iba a Gravity Falls en el verano, pero no estabas, Ademas Soos me pregunto como localizarte._

 _\- Lo lamento Candy, en verdad, yo también quiero regresar, pero..._

 _\- ¿Algo paso?_

 _\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Dipper se encuentra en Gravity Falls, y yo con el ... terminamos enojados._

 _\- Ya veo... pero puedes pasar por Salem, Waddles esta aquí, y esta muy gordito._

 _\- Que bueno .. me dan ganas de ir..._

 _\- ¿Por que no vienes? de paso ves a Waddles._

 _\- No lo se, ... tengo mucho en que pensar... no creo poder ... lo lamento Candy pero no tengo ganas de viajar._

 _\- ... Entiendo, ... espero que vengas en las vacaciones de invierno._

 _\- Yo también lo espero... de verdad lo siento..._

 _\- Descuida, muchos tenemos un choque emocional, llamaré mas tarde, Bye._

 _\- Bye._

* * *

La camioneta avanza y Mabel miraba asqueada los flecos de su cabello. Lawrence estaba delante del asiento y Wendy estaba a su costado. La mitad del sol se daba a simple vista, y su celular comenzó a sonar.

 _\- ¿Candy?_

 _\- Mabel, a que no sabes, si no te lo cuento seria mala amiga._

 _\- ¿Por que no me lo cuentas mañana?_

 _\- Porque ...¡Estoy llegando a Gravity Falls!_

 _\- ¡Estas llegando a Gravity Falls!_

 _..._

 _\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!_ \- Soos casi desvía la ruta normal al escuchar el repentino grito que dio Mabel, todos la miraron asustados.

\- ¡Mabel, cálmate amiga! - Wendy le cubrió la boca para que deje de gritar, Winona y Lawrence brindaron una mirada de confusión.

\- _¿POR QUE ESPERAR?, Iré ahora mismo a esperarte en la parada de autobús._

 _\- Un momento..._ Soos ¿Nos detendremos en alguna parada de autobús?

\- Nos detendremos en mi casa, recogeré algunas cosas que Melody dejó, después pasaremos por la casa de Wendy, y por ultima parada será la Cabaña del Misterio.

 _\- ¿Conoces la casa de Soos?_

 _\- Si, ¿Ahí vas a estar?_

 _\- Si, pero no sera mucho para ti._

 _\- Descuida, iremos como un rayo, nos vemos._

 _\- ¿Iremos como un rayo?... ¿Candy?_

...

\- Pero por que me dejan con las palabras en la boca...

* * *

La castaña bajo nuevamente para encontrarse con una nota y con 1500 dolares sobre la mesa de la cocina.

 _Querida, debes de estar ocupada, sentimos por no subir a despedirnos, el vuelo que reservó tus padres sale dentro de 10 minutos, diviértete y aquí te dejamos 1500 dolares para que los gastes a tu modo, hay comida para calentar, tu padre se encargará de las facturas del hogar, y no hagas una fiesta, te lo escribo esta vez. Si saldrás de viaje, llega a Piedmont antes de tu cumpleaños.. No vemos._

Suspiro, deseaba dormir y despertar al día siguiente para un día mas, pero escucho el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Wendy - comento sorprendida al ver a su amiga pelirroja en el marco de la puerta - creí que vendrías en octubre.

\- Pues creíste mal. - Mientras Wendy le comenta lo ultimo, echo una mirada atrás viendo en la camioneta a Soos haciendo un ademan de lejos saludándola y a otros dos sujetos más.

Mientras saludaba a Soos se descuida al ver como Wendy entraba a su casa.

\- No ha cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que vine, ¿Aun sigue este delfín de cristal aquí?

\- Wendy, que bueno es tenerte aquí, en la ultima vista aún no me contaste sobre tu vida en Brooklyn.

\- Si quieres escuchar mi historia, tendrás que subir, empacar, y abordar esta camioneta para llegar a Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí?

\- Por supuesto, Stan se la pasa hablando de ti, y Soos extraña tus acciones impredecibles, ademas voy a pasar el verano ahí, ..con mi familia, y con las personas que adoro.

\- Pero Wendy-

\- Cálmate - le tomo los hombros profundizando sus miradas - ... Yo conozco el camino - la soltó y se fue directo a su habitación.

\- Wendy, ¿Que estas haciendo? - Mabel veía como su guardarropas estaba siendo desordenado por la pelirroja.

\- Veamos, suéteres, ...faldas, ... ropa interior, ...¡TODO ES ROSA!

\- No..., suelta eso - Sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, y simplemente le quito ala pelirroja la ropa interior de sus manos.

\- Lo siento, ...- se disculpo, y siguió buscando - poleras..., ummm calentadores, eso es nuevo, ¿Donde tienes una maleta?

\- No Wendy, no iré a Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Por que no? Estuviste ausente dos años y Soos se tomo la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

\- Pero... ya tengo planes.

\- Estas mintiendo.

\- Bueno si, no quiero ir, ¿Algún problema?

Wendy termino empacando una maleta, y noto a una Mabel llorando, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

\- ¿Tienes problemas?, ¿Porque no confías en mi?...¿Tiene que ver con Dipper?

\- Por que-

\- Le hice esa misma pregunta y él nunca me la respondió, pero note en el verano pasado que te extraña demasiado. ¿Por que no vienes con nosotros y lo averiguas por ti misma?

Mabel se detuvo, y comenzó a pensar en él , también lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba mas en estos momentos depresivos, pero la depresión se debe a su separación. De forma involuntaria vio que la hora marcaba las 3:00 pm, asintio y vio debajo de ella dos maletas vacías, y la mirada de Wendy diciéndole que debe de empacar, Mabel se dirige a su guardarropas y comienza a sacar todo lo que va a necesitar en su viaje, Wendy baja hacia la salida avisando a los demás que Mabel se tardará un poco.

Pasaron los minutos y Mabel lucia un suéter de cuello redondo color negro con una falda disco rosa, unos panties oscuros unos zapatos de cuero negro, no uso la típica cintilla, dejo su cabello largo y suelto, echándose crema de cabello para que sus puntas no se paren, pero en caso de cambiar de opinión, sostuvo un pequeño sujetador de cabello en su muñeca, se dio una ultima mirada al espejo, cerro la puerta de su habitación, tomo los 1500 dolares, y aun indecisa gira la llave principal en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada, con sus maletas y su nuevo rumbo, abordo la parte de atrás, le dio un poco de incomodidad ya que Lawrence la intimido con la mirada y Winona le dio una mirada curiosa al ver a una chica que a su novio no le agrada.

* * *

El sol se había puesto y Mabel notaba las pequeñas luces del pueblo, Wendy la tomo del hombro para calmarla y Winona observa maravillada la vista, Lawrence se quedo dormido y Soos manejaba directo a su casa, Mabel y Wendy notaron el Letrero de _Welcome to Gravity Falls,_ se acabó el tiempo y ahora ella debe repara lo que parece irreparable.

* * *

 **Corto, monótono, pero avanzamos algo :D, el próximo capitulo sera subido este mes, ya que me dedicare a otra historia, pero con esta me entretengo, aunque quiero seguir avanzando con otras, sobre Winona, le tengo un rol importante, pero por ahora no sera muy relevante, me di el lujo de aumentar que Wendy visita a Mabel en Piedmont, porque en el juego de la serie prometió visitar a los gemelos Pines después del verano, llegara el momento de contar cada detalle. Les deseo un buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches. Y les prometo para el próximo capítulo una pequeña sorpresa.**


	5. Oro y Veneno

**Este es el quinto capitulo, los detalles estarán abajo, y sin más preámbulos los dejo continuar.**  
 **ADVERTENCIA: Posible escenas gore y Shumajer (ok no, lo ultimo era broma XD)pero si habrá gore :D.**

 **"Oro y Veneno"**

 _"Creer en lo increíble, ... creer en lo raro, ... creer en lo imposible, ... creer en..."_

* * *

La noche luce oscura, y el alumbramiento publico es impedimento para el brillo de las estrellas, en la casa de los Pines, los mellizos se regocijaban en la estancia de su hogar, después de un agotador viaje de regreso a Piedmont de Gravity Falls.  
En la sala familiar, Dipper se encuentra recostado en el sofá mas grande de la habitación, manteniendo la misma ropa del viaje: su camisa roja y sus pantalones sueltos, presionando el control para encontrar un canal interesante, los canales básicos y culturales de Historias y Misterios repiten su programación cada fin de semana y seria una molestia ver nuevamente lo que vio más de tres veces.  
Sintió unos pasos, estaba cansado para voltear siquiera unos cuantos centímetros su cabeza hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, sabe que Mabel esta bajando y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Toma asiento en uno de los sofás que se encuentra al lado de su hermano, sin decir nada, volteó y su mirada enfoca a la TV y a los canales que Dipper retornaba para encontrar algo interesante, a Dipper le costo voltear a donde se encuentra su hermana, su cuello seguía adolorido por la mala postura que tomo para echarse una pequeña siesta en el viaje de bus que lo llevó a casa, pero lo hizo: percibió su típica loción de frutas, su cabello estaba húmedo y también esa original pijama color turquesa, estampada con el Troll Doll que adora, pero pudo captar una mirada desilusionada, quiso averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo vio necesario, porque tenia la segura idea del porque de su estado de animo.  
\- Extraño a Waddles Dip, ¿Por que mamá no me dejo conservarlo? - bufó de una manera enojada y triste.  
\- Hermana, sabes que a mamá nunca le gusto que Waddles ensucie la casa, vaya corriendo de un lado a otro y destruya los muebles, y cuando - Comenzó a carcajear al recordar esa pequeña anécdota - lo bañaste, comenzó a huir de ti , y mamá dio un grito "épico" de furia con tu nombre cuando te vio perseguirlo, y recuerdo que tu también comenzaste a desordenar la casa. - termino riéndose, y al ver a su hermana haciendo una mueca enojadiza interrumpió su risa para no sacarle mas disgusto.  
\- No es gracioso Dipper, Waddles es muy valioso para mi, se que Candy va a cuidar bien de él, pero yo soy su dueña, soy su "mamá" por así decirlo, o acaso dime ¿Cómo te sentirías si te apartas de lo que mas amas por un largo tiempo?  
\- Mabel, yo también extraño a Waddles, pero el tiempo pasa de manera fugaz y sólo será cuestión de días para que lo veamos en cada verano. Y a lo ultimo que dijiste - lo dijo con una actitud de meditación con sus dedos en la cara - ... No lo veo posible, Wendy prometió visitarnos en fechas finales de octubre.  
\- Ja, muy gracioso - Lo ultimo que comento su hermano le saco una pequeña sonrisa, y terminaron riendo cortamente.  
\- Oye Dip, debes darte una ducha, has estado con esa misma ropa en dos días. - Mabel le menciono a Dipper con un tono preocupante.  
\- Aún no, ... sigo agotado por el viaje, además debo organizar en mi escritorio las cosas que me encargo el tío Ford. - Tomó su mochila y daba un conteo visual a las cosas que tenia adentro.  
\- Puedes hacerlo después de asearte - se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a su hermano - ¡Vamos!, No seas perezoso. - lo dijo para subirle el ánimo y lo llevó empujándolo hacia las escaleras.  
\- Mabel, ¡Ya no soy un niño!, ¡Puedo ir solo! - lo dijo liberándose las manos que estaban en su espalda, subió a las escaleras, se dio un leve olor a su axila y pudo darle la razón a su hermana.

Al dar una ultima vuelta para encontrarse con la nada, creyó poder ver a su hermana, pero se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a la señora Pines a preparar la cena, suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos y Dipper salio lo mas rápido posible del baño, para tener el tiempo suficiente en ordenar y chequear las cosas que su tío le ha encomendado, se coloco sobre él una playera blanca y unos pantalones pesqueros, descalzo, se dirigió corriendo y con prisa a su escritorio, una pequeña habitación al final del pasillo del segundo piso de su casa, pero el lugar ideal para resolver en privado grandes enigmas.

El lugar estaba oscuro, encendió las luces y vio a Mabel con sus cosas, técnicamente ella ordenó y le ahorró el trabajo a su hermano, Mabel se asustó al ver a su hermano entrar de imprevisto.  
\- ¡Dippy!, ¡Me asustaste!  
\- Mabel, ¿Que hiciste?, Yo quería ordenarlo. - El castaño mencionó desilusionado.  
\- Descuida hermano - ella sonrió - no toque nada, todo lo he puesto dentro de la vitrina de este mueble.  
El castaño suspiro de alivio, además Mabel conoce a su hermano a la perfección, sabe que él quiso encargarse personalmente de los nuevos "cachivaches" que el tío Ford le encomendó.  
\- Por cierto Dippy ¿Qué es esto? - Mabel le cuestionó a su hermano sosteniendo un frasco de suero color verde fosforescente.  
\- Ah eso - a Dipper no le sorprendió ver ese objeto - Es savia de pino, pero no de cualquier pino, son de pinos que se encuentran alrededor de los cristales reductores y amplificadores - Mabel quedó sorprendida - ¿Para que sirve? - Aún no entiende su uso - Esa savia se usa como suero liquido para el rayo borra memorias. - Dipper concluyó y lo regreso a la vitrina.  
\- Whooa - Mabel no le quitaba los ojos de encima al frasco, Dipper se dio cuenta y agregó una advertencia. - Mabs, prométeme que no te acercarás a este objeto, es contundente... es peligroso. - Menciono tomándola de los hombros - No estoy seguro si el suero puede ser consumible, pero lo mas seguro es que no lo toques.  
\- Bien Dip, no soy tan tonta - Dijo la castaña pero al ver la mueca acusadora de su hermano, se molestó, sabe que su hermano la considera algo torpe e ingenua, pero raramente tonta, aunque su inteligencia sale a la luz gracias a eso, en ciertas ocasiones.  
\- Mabs era broma, no te molestes - Dipper la tomo nuevamente de su hombro derecho, Mabel no pudo molestarse, porque mañana se daría una fiesta con sus amigos en honor a su cumpleaños, no será la fecha fija de su nacimiento, pero vale la pena pasar un momento con sus amigos en su casa.  
\- Bien - Culmino la castaña - Mas te vale dormir temprano porque mañana será un día especial - Agrego la castaña acercándose a el y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla como buenas noches para retirarse a su recámara.

Dipper bajo para dar un pequeño vistazo a la cocina, y se dio con la sorpresa: A parte de la cena, prepararon las botanas, bebidas y bocadillos para mañana, se encuentran en el almacén, otras en el refrigerador, y las botellas de bebidas de frutas en la mesa central, el castaño se dispuso a subir para poder dormir, tenia varios problemas en su cabeza. No quiso contarle a su hermana, no por la desconfianza o por mantenerlo en secreto, era para no hacerla preocupar por un problema ajeno con respecto a su pareja.

Cerró los ojos y el sueño se apoderó con facilidad de su cuerpo, pero pasaron dos horas después para sentir los cobertores de su cama ser apartados de su ser cansado para luego sentir esa fragancia familiar, aspirando y llenando sus pulmones de ella supo de quien se trata: Quizás pudo tener una pesadilla; como aquel verano de sus doce cuando ella soñó por tercera vez con marionetas comentando chistes raros , pero en su tercer sueños, aquellas marionetas comenzaron a sangrar jalea, se asustó tanto en aquella ocasión, no solo por su pesadilla, sino por su reciente obsesión a las marionetas que se desvaneció por la desilusión de su reciente amor fallido.  
Ahora estaría haciendo lo mismo, no lo admite, pero al estar junto a su hermano la daba seguridad en sus decisiones y en su peculiar persona, lo mismo pasaba con Dipper, y se dio cuenta de ello en el Raromargedón, necesita de Mabel: porque ser distintos no los separaba, al contrario, los complementaba, era su complemento, y en algunos casos su inspiración o la causa para resolver los misterios como cuando destrozaron la figura de seda que ella se empeño en moldear para impresionar a su tío Stan o un terodáctilo raptó a Waddles y no pudo soportar ver a su hermana triste; aunque él también quería ver esa criatura por su propia cuenta. No aceptó ser el aprendiz de Ford y mucho menos quedarse permanentemente en Gravity Falls si ella no está, le prometió crecer junto a ella y estar a su lado en esos locos años de su adolescencia.

Estaba detrás suyo y sintió su respiración a través de su espalda, no le dijo nada, y volteo frente a ella para poder abrazarla, se dio cuenta que ella le estaba dando la espalda, aun así la abrazó de la cintura, y al estar tan cerca de ella le daba una paz reconfortante, ese "abrazo familiar" era el conforte de los gemelos Pines, y el castaño se daba cuenta que eso duraría poco tiempo más, tarde o temprano Mabel presentaría a toda la familia al "Señor Encantador" que estaría en el resto de su vida, por alguna extraña razón le dolía separarse de ella, fue esa misma sensación que sintió en cuando estuvo indeciso para ser el aprendiz de su tío favorito, y sobretodo cuando su tío Ford agregó que tendría varios amigos y ella jamas estaría sola.

Todo el cariño que sentía por su hermana era incomparable, pero ¿Reversible?, esos sentimientos pudieron cambiar a algo más o a algo peor, pero ¿Porque?, podrán ser los cambios en su adolescencia, o la apreciación que ahora su hermano tenia hacia ella, no quiso averiguarlo, pudo ser algo temporal que cualquiera pudo haber pasado y pasaría al ayer como un recuerdo tabú que nunca será contado.

Aún abrazado a su hermana, al sentir las manos de su gemela en las suyas, se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba despierta, ella volteó y le dolió verla así: Mabel estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban llorosos e hinchados, las marcas de las lagrimas que cayeron de su cara estaban surcadas, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se guardaba para contener sus sollozos, Dipper no le cuestionó nada, espero a que se calmara, se limitó a secarle sus lagrimas y a seguirla abrazando, unos 10 minutos después su hermana le dijo al castaño haber tenido una pesadilla.  
\- Algo ... me aguarda Dipper, ... algo esta detrás de mi. - Sollozó su hermana - Soñé como algo se intentaba acercarse a mí.  
\- Mabel, "eso" ya no esta, todo esta bien. - Dijo el chico Pines para calmar a su hermana. Mabel de vez en cuando tenia pesadillas y raras veces lloraba por el horrible momento de inconsciencia que tuvo.

La castaña daba pequeños sollozos mientras que con sus lágrimas humedecía la playera de su hermano, a él no le importaba eso, tarde o temprano su hermana se calmaría, y ademas era el único en lidiar con ella en esas situaciones, porque en una ocasión cuando Mabel tenia 7 años y tuvo una pesadilla, iba a acudir hacia sus padres, sólo tuvo que girar la perilla de la habitación para entrar, pero fue una mala idea, porque lo que vio esa noche la traumatizó de por vida, más que la pesadilla. Sus padres, incómodos, detuvieron su "momento privado" para acompañar a Mabel hacia su recámara.

Dipper echo un vistazo desde su celular para darse cuenta que eran las 3: 25 am, Mabel pudo ver la pantalla iluminada, y ella misma sabe que mañana será un día importante, suspiró, y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, no hubo palabras pero apenas escuchaba los susurros de su hermana, no supo lo que le dijo, se acercó un poco más para escuchar algo que no escuchaba muy a menudo.  
\- Gracias Dipper.

Ella se escondía en el pecho de su hermano y él acariciaba su espalda como un modo de "arrullo", desde siempre hacia eso para consolar a su hermana: desde que tenia memoria, y al acariciar el borde de su abdomen notó los cambios de su hermana, ahora tenia una cintura que lucir, antes esa parte era completamente recta o circular, pero algo que cambio también fue su pecho, que paso de plano a lleno, accidentalmente su mano rozó con uno de ellos, ambos sintieron esa incomodes, ruborizado, decidió detenerse y se concentró en dormir, su hermana pensó en lo mismo y lo tomó como un simple accidente.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
\- Nah, estaba viendo estos viejos recuerdos, y eso que faltan muchos más, Pinetree me dio divertidos recuerdos de su hermana, y hablando de diversión, Bonnie, sé que debajo de ti escondes algos, ¿Creíste poder ocultarlo de mi? ¿Porque no lo usamos ahora?  
\- Pero co- Bonnie supo perfectamente que esa maldita bruja fue la soplona que le informo a Cipher sobre su más resguardado secreto. - No se puede - intentó mantener la calma. - Debe existir una proyección de sombra, aquí no existe algo así.  
\- ¿En serio?, Que pena - Agregó el isósceles - Pero descuida, lo usaremos dentro de poco, aún puedo proyectarme en el mundo real con un poco de ayuda ...y de tiempo.  
\- ¿A que se refiere? - Preguntó la liebre.  
\- Es obvio, Blair pagó con cinco arrugas un tiempo limite de 6 minutos para-  
\- Espero que sea un plan fiable. - Interrumpió la bestia - porque esa perra-  
\- Shooting Star.  
\- Como quieras llamarla, ella no puede ser vulnerable a lo que escondo, puede arruinarlo y no quiero arriesgarme a perder "eso".  
\- Ya me cercioré de eso, Mabel no será capaz de afrontar a lo que sea que escondas porque mi siguiente movida nos tendrá que llevar al menos a un elemento. Y a ella.  
\- ¿Por que estas interesado en ella?  
\- Porque quiero que sea ella quien de cuerda a ese broche, el estúpido de Pinetree no lo quiso hacer, y tampoco creo que ninguno de esos fósiles vivientes de los Pines quiera hacerlo, pero ella sin duda lo hará, ... quiero que un Pines sea quien de cuerda al Comienzo de un Nuevo Mundo libre de aburrimiento.  
\- ¿Y tu crees que ella querrá ayudarte a ti?, Eres el enemigo de los Pines y sobretodo de ese bastardo-  
\- Pinetree  
\- Como sea, ella no cooperará contigo.  
\- Exacto, ... Ella no cooperará conmigo, pero así, ELLA COOPERARÁ CONMIGO.  
\- Nunca me espere que fueras tan maquiavélico, ... PERO NO ME PERDERÉ ESTO POR NADA - Desde ese momento Bonniebeast supo de lo que era capaz Bill Cpher, era un demonio orgulloso, puede burlarse, puede tener su ojo a la vista de su victima, y para poder convertir lo real en falso, como las verdades que eran mentiras, la información del raromargerón, sus propósitos y sobretodo en sus tratos, esos tratos que ofrecían "Comprar oro", sin darse cuenta que desde su boca estaban consumiendo veneno, un toxico veneno que a esos desdichados les marcará de por vida.  
\- Inglaterra ¿Verdad?  
\- Estas en lo correcto.

Pero a veces lo falso puede llegar a convertirse en realidad, si ese alguien busca y cree que el verdadero veneno es su verdadero tesoro y lo que quiso encontrar hace tiempo. Y no darse cuenta de que robó oro, oro que nunca tuvo que estar en sus manos y devolverlo sería tomar veneno, ese veneno que lo matará deseosamente por no quedarse con el oro Hurtado.

* * *

A Mabel le llenaba de nostalgia aquellos días de su último verano, sobretodo en cuanto a la reconstrucción de la Cabaña del Misterio, recordando que por imprudencia suya pudo causar un Apocalipsis, y el como despertó dentro de esa burbuja en la cual podía cumplir todos los sueños o metas, pero eran pesadillas que alejaban a la verdad. Aún sabiendo eso prefirió seguir consumiendo lo nocivo para no despertar.  
Wendy volteó a su izquierda y notó el cambio físico de Mabel por todos estos años: en vez de suéteres coloridos ella usa de un solo color, y de esos colores opacos, una falda que llega un par de centímetros mas abajo de sus rodillas que pegaban sus muslos, adicionando los panties oscuros y su cabello esponjado perdió aquellos rizos por debajo de sus flecos, aunque no podía negar que la joven castaña se volvió una joven hermosa. sus facciones faciales le daban una apariencia dulce y amigable, además de su rubor natural que permaneció desde siempre.

 _7:35 pm_  
La camioneta seguía en rumbo a la casa de Soos y la noche era mas que evidente, Soos notó la preocupación y desesperación por parte de Mabel, pero no quiso comentar nada por sentir esa sensación similar.  
\- Por cierto Soos, ¿Por que estas tan nervioso? - le preguntó la pelirroja desde el asiento trasero - No comentaste nada desde que recogimos a Mabel desde su casa ¿Pasa algo?  
\- C- claro que no, es que ... bueno..., Mabel se ve un poco diferente ¿Verdad? - Con un tono nervioso, disimulo su preocupación hablando de otro tema.

Soos tarde o temprano tendrá que darles la mala noticia, una noticia que podrá cambiar el rumbo de ambas, sobretodo de Mabel.

Por parte de Winona sentía en parte alivio, sobretodo porque ya no tendría que verles la cara a los de "ese lugar", un pequeño centro de herramientas cibernáuticas, en donde los trabajadores de servicio se la pasaban acosándola cada vez que tenia que recoger un trabajo de arqueología que dejaban sus profesores, según sus tutores ellos eran "confiables" y ella recogía los tipeos o los scáners para cada sesión, pero eso terminó, aunque Lawrence se hizo amigos de ellos y cree que su novia esta bromeando con respecto a eso.  
Mabel echo un vistazo a su bolso y sin exponerlo al exterior, sostuvo la gorra de pino de Dipper.  
\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Wendy interrumpió a la castaña y ella sólo pudo reír nerviosamente, Lawrence da una vuelta para ver a su novia.  
\- Adivina que traje cachorrita. - Lawrence le muestra un estuche de lentes, poniendo a Winona nerviosa. - ¿Pero por que lo hiciste? no los necesito. - Winona no quería ver ese objetos frente a ella.  
\- Winnie, esto te ayuda a ver mejor, sufres de la vista. - Lawrence intento retractar a su novia. - Eso no me ayuda, ni siquiera los lentes de contacto, cada vez que uso un accesorio para los ojos estos me comienzan a arder y a dar mucho comezón.

En efecto, ella no estaba mintiendo, cada vez que usaba lentes, ya sea de sol o los permanentes que tiene que usar, sus ojos comienzan a irritarse. Todo comienzo desde el incidente que la separó de sus padres en esta vida con el accidente de avión, aunque le daba igual no quería lucir débil, vulnerable o ... como una perdedora; según ella.

Lawrence intentó cambiar de tema, aprovechó este momento ya que su hermana y la castaña se quedaron dormidas, mostrándole un disquette que recibió como obsequio por parte de los sujetos que su novia repele.

\- Y ¿En que consiste eso?. - Su novia cuestionó su uso pero no pudo responder, porque simplemente lo aceptó sin preguntar.

Ella rodeó sus ojos como una señal de disgusto, el pelirrojo no le prestó atención y se dedicó a dormir nuevamente, por el otro lado Soos pensaba en las palabras adecuadas antes de llegar a su casa y si no habría oportunidad para hablar tendrá que afrontarlo en la Reconstruida Cabaña del Misterio. Antes de pensar en algo más, se estacionó cerca a la entrada, despertó a sus pasajeros para ver el final del primer destino, Wendy despierta a Mabel para continuar el camino y Lawrence lleva a Winona recargada de su espalda para entrar a la casa de un completo desconocido.

Al bajar de la camioneta, Mabel reconoce las siluetas que están esperándola frente de la casa de Soos.

\- Mabel, ¡MABEL! - La castaña reconoció esa voz, era la voz de Candy, pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de Grenda y de Marius.

Mabel alzó su brazo para saludarlos pero en ese instante sintió su estomago dar vueltas, fue repentino pero antes de acercarse a saludar se dio media vuelta para correr cerca de un arbusto y vomitar. Eso fue extraño.

\- Pequeña Mabel, ¿Estas bien?, al parecer el viaje no te hizo bien. - Soos le ayudó a levantarse y a llevarla dentro de su casa, Wendy comienza a preocuparse por el extraño comportamiento que ahora ella presenta, pensó y en un momento se sintió culpable por traerla a la fuerza.  
La castaña, de rodillas y sus manos recargaban el suelo con tierra húmeda y asquerosa del vomito que expulsó, comenzó a tocer, Candy y la joven pareja de su costado se apresuraron para brindarle auxilio, Soos y Wendy hicieron lo mismo, pese a que Lawrence observó la escena, se concentro en Winona; aun dormida, para hacerla entrar a esa casa acompañado de la abuelita de Soos, quien confundida se apresuro en guiar al pelirrojo y a su novia dentro de su hogar para después poder ayudar a los amigos de su nieto.

* * *

\- Mabel, vamos a entrar. - Wendy la tuvo encima de su espalda para entrar a la casa y curarla lo más antes posible, notando en el borde de sus labios unos hilos de sangre coagulada; la castaña, consciente, intentaba notar el escenario presente a ella, todo fue tan repentino, pero lo que observó a continuación también lo fue.

\- Wendy. - Mabel alertó a la pelirroja, que detrás suyo había una abominación de leyenda, no era hombre ni siquiera una criatura de Gravity Falls, Mabel estaba segura de que su hermano y ella nunca se toparon con esa clase de criaturas.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_  
\- Pequeña sabandija, ¿Como pretendes aparecerte aquí dentro de dos años?  
\- ¡CALLATE!, No te tengo miedo, ya nunca más, ¡TU FUISTE QUIEN ME ACOSABA EN CADA SUEÑO QUE TUVE!  
\- Es verdad, pero no sirvió de nada, ... quizás desees probar una porción de tu propia mierda para que me vuelvas a respetar.  
\- ¡BASTA! ¡LARGO!, La la la la la, no te oigo.  
\- No me oyes, pero lo vas a sentir, ... literalmente.

* * *

La chica Pines sintió un escalofrió interno por la reciente pesadilla y por la reciente nausea, pero eso aumentó al ver una gárgola sobre un árbol, sus garras filadas podían destrozar a un ser con la piel blanda como el ser humano, le recordó a ese monstruo que capturó su hermano para autentificar las reliquias de la Cabaña pero todo fue un desastre. Con la piel erizada gritó en lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Para tomar precaución, Candy, Grenda y Marius se apresuraron para entrar a la limusina y así estarían a salvo, no pudo ser la mejor idea pero era el único refugio cercano para los tres. Lastimosamente dejaron todas sus cosas, incluyendo sus celulares dentro de la casa de Soos.

\- ¡Échenle agua! ¡Rápido! - Y la pelirroja sin dudarlo toma una maceta llena de agua cerca suyo, arrojándosela al monstruo; la abuelita se situaba casi dentro de la casa miraba asombrada y algo nerviosa al nuevo espectáculo que se presentó.

Pero esa gárgola lo esquiva con su brazo, cayendo sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja, el macetero se quebró junto con la temple de Wendy, todos entraron en pánico al ver a la pelirroja hundirse en una hemorragia externa, la abuelita saco una escoba cercana a ella, intentando ayudar pero Soos la detuvo.

\- Abuelita yo me encarga- Fue interrumpido por los gritos de desesperación de Lawrence. Corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo y gritando como un cretino estaba dispuesto a usar el hacha de su hermana para cortar a esa bestia.

Mientras Lawrence estaba distrayendo al monstruo, Soos toma de nuevo su camioneta, pero Grenda le impide en su decisión.

\- Amigo, el chófer de Marius conducirá. - El chófer personal del Príncipe de Austria saca su cabeza por la ventana de la limusina, era Sergeil, el antiguo entrenador de minigolf personal de Pacifica, y Marius lo encontró perdido en el bosque en cuanto concluyó la fiesta de los Northwest en ese tiempo.

El robusto tenia planeado hace entrar a Mabel, que aun seguía en shock, y a su abuelita a su casa, para que la limusina le haga una carrera a la gárgola, sacando a Lawrence y a Wendy de la escena a salvo y dicho automóvil se pierda en el camino para que esa bestia no se acerque.

Sin embargo la castaña hace un movimiento impredecible, ella toma de su bolso y saca su gancho-pistola para poder clavarlo en sus entrañas e impedir su movimiento.

No dudo ni un instante, y disparó cerca de su abdomen, las pinzas clavaron y rasgaron su duda piel hasta hacerlo sangrar una sustancia negra y espesa, la criatura extraña comenzó a agonizar, Mabel comenzó a sentir nuevamente el disgusto y se dispuso a vomitar de nuevo, pero Soos la jalo del brazo y sin darse cuenta, su involuntad causó en poder tragarse su propio vomito sin pensar en lo desagradable que seria beber algo nuevamente removido de sus intestinos mas su propia sangre.

Esa gárgola se desprendió de su piel para ser nada más que un peligroso Dragón de Komodo, ese reptil seguía cubierto por la mucosidad oscura de su falsa piel mientras el robusto y la castaña se alejaban, pero no hubo tiempo, entraron a la limusina junto con Lawrence; quien tenia cargando de su hombro a Wendy además de estar manchado de sangre, esperaron a que el reptil se fuera, la abuelita entro a la casa de forma veloz. Marius ordenó a Sergail a pisar el freno para que se alejen de esa cosa, pero el dragón se traga el gancho-pistola de la castaña, y persigue el auto, en un inapropiado traslado, Sergeil no comenzó su carrera y rompe una llanta del auto con una de las rocas que se encontraban enterradas cerca.

Los pasajeros y hasta el mismo Sergeil se alarmaron, Mabel cerró los ojos y se aferro a Candy, quien asustada y desesperada tenia los ojos puestos sobre el Dragón, estando frente a la asiática, le escupió en su rostro, Candy comenzó a gritar, porque la saliva del reptil cayó directo a sus ojos, lagrimeando pedía bajar de la limusina.

\- ¡DEJENME SALIR!,MALDITA SEA, ¡MIS OJOS! - Los brazos de la joven comenzaron a moverse como defensa y por lo insoportable del dolor.

\- ¿Alguien, tiene agua dulce, eso le calmará el dolor. - Ninguno respondió a Soos, Grenda trató de calmar a su amiga, Marius, Lawrence y Sergeil se miraron inciertos por el momento, a Mabel le costó asimilar el momento, todos entraron en pánico, pero nadie se atrevió a gritar o a comenzar a romper todo lo interno, a excepción de Candy, pero la pregunta importante que se debe responder es: ¿De donde carajos salió este Dragón de Komodo?

La joven Pines se disponía a ser impredecible de nuevo, iba a salir por la ventana para poder llegar a la casa de Soos o en un lugar fiable en donde halle agua para su amiga, quien comenzó a maldecir y a expulsar lisuras de su vocabulario.

Pero al oír un disparo en el aire, el momento del pánico se detuvo, hasta las palabrerías de Candy, Mabel se quedo tiesa y confundida por el susto que le provoco el sonido, el disparó se retundió otra vez, pero ahora tirando en el blanco en cierto reptil, haciendo que este se mueva en dirección de donde partió la bala.

Solo captaron la silueta de alguien mas que se dispuso a ayudar, la abuelita sale de su casa para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.  
\- Llamé a la policía, deben ser ellos. - Pero Soos le interrumpe - No abuelita, son dos policías, y ninguno de ellos está, además siempre llevan armas de plástico.

Grenda y Lawrence alzaron nuevamente la vista para saber quien era el héroe que los salvó. Simultáneamente Blair, con la piel reseca y sus piernas, sobretodo en las parte de los nudillos y rodillas se llenaron de arrugas, observa todo lo que pasa mediante su oráculo, ella fue quien envió a cierto reptil, pero en otro oráculo se veían distintos lugares del mundo, y en el tercer oráculo estaba Bill, no le interesaba como iba a terminar todo eso y se dispuso a seguir viendo lo que alguna vez alguien le entregó un buen trato por algo a cambio... otra vez.

 _En un mundo cruel y azaroso el Caos puede ser hermoso._

* * *

 **En fin me demore en este capitulo por ciertas razones:**  
 **\- En estos últimos días dí un examen de admisión e ingrese a la UNI, En serio no quise ingresar XD.**  
 **\- En casi todo el mes de enero estuve lejos de mi casa, trabajando cerca a la playa, literalmente cerca a la playa... y si, me quemé horrible pero me recuperé, después de todo siempre hay una recompensa para todo :D.**  
 **\- Cuando llegue a mi casa no me dispuse a continuar ya que quise relajarme toda esta semana, además de volver a la academia y lograr lo que esta en la primera razón.**  
 **Ha estas alturas debería decir que las horas están contadas para el capitulo final de Gravity Falls, espero que sea de mi agrado (El de ustedes también)y trato de distraer mi mente para no estar tan pendiente de eso.**  
 **Tengo un gran reto para mañana y QUIZÁS pueda subir el sexto capitulo, ya que mañana será un día importante ... ¿San Valentin?, No , Mañana iré a ver Deadpool con mis amigos y amigas (en serio espere tanto por ver esa película) Y eso que en mi país solo se permite entrar +14, pero también ustedes tendrán sus planes para así poder distraerse antes del gran final de esta fabulosa serie. Pueden dejarlo en sus reviews.**  
 **Como detalle adicional, diseñe la portada para mi fic.**  
 **"Oro y Veneno", en sí es una cita profética, pero la tome en cuenta porque en parte puede ser cierto.**  
 **Y por ultimo, para los que sepan del caso de zamii070 (Paige Paz), sabrán que desde tumbl Hirsch apoyó al FanArt creativo y libre (Aparte de Rebecca Sugar y algunos guionistas de Steven Universe), ya que esta usuario fue atacada por un supuesto grupo que protegen al racismo y a las ofensas, supuestamente ofendía con sus fanarts al fandom de SU.**  
 **Acepto sugerencias y reviews por parte suya.**  
 **Sin más cáncer mio, y para irme a descansar un buen rato yo me despido... sin nada mas que decir cambio y fuera :D**


	6. El Tatuaje de Estrella Fugaz

Capítulo 6

 **El Tatuaje de Estrella Fugaz**

El disparo fue sorpresivo, una bandada de cuervo salió de la profundidad del bosque de pinos dando vuelo en alto . Dentro de la casa de Soos, Winona despertó; además que su cuerpo se mantiene aún en ese incómodo sofá, pudo sentir una gran masa rosada y llena de hiperactividad, la joven lo apartó, tomándolo de sus costados, le costó por lo pesado que se puso Waddles; aparte de eso, también estaba la nulidad de su visión provocada por su malestar ocular. No le quedó opción de ponerse sus gafas, tomó el estuche que estaba sobre la mesa central, le dificultó saber su ubicación, y al usarlos sus ojos se enrojecieron y comenzaron a lagrimear por la irritación, se los quitó de inmediato y concluyó en fiarse de su tacto para percibir en donde esta parando.

\- ¡¿Quien está allí?! - Lawrence comenzó a gritar y sin pensarlo, quitó el seguro de la limusina e iba a salir para calmar su curiosidad y conocer la identidad del sujeto que yacía escondido entre los arbustos, Grenda y Mabel con el frió traspasando sus huesos e ignorando la gran temperatura, lo tomaron de su camisa por la parte de atrás, entre replicas y gritos mezclados con el miedo junto con el resto rogando que no saliera fuera de su único y disponible "refugio".

Al pelirrojo le importó un bledo sus opiniones, ni que fueran conocidos para confiar en ellos, basta consigo mismo para protegerse y proteger la vida de su hermana - eso pensaba - al hacer fuerza contra ellas, le dio un giro de 90° a la limusina, Cordoroy rompió la ventana y el cuerpo inconsciente de Wendy cayó bruscamente al suelo, por fortuna no se desató una hemorragia como antes, Mabel intenta acomodar su cuerpo para dirigirse a Wendy, notó que el reptil se comenzó a trasladar a gran velocidad, todos dieron un corto grito, los nervios a flor de piel es el factor que aumenta la tensión.

\- Todos están bien - Se oyó una voz, perteneciente al dueño de la escopeta, y después de eso un segundo disparo, desgraciadamente fue fallido pero sirvió para espantar a ese Dragón a lo profundo del bosque. Lawrence no tomó conciencia por sus recientes acciones: Estaba a punto de guiarlos hacia la muerte y entre ellos estaba su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Tio Stan? - Mabel pudo reconocer la silueta, cosa que al mismo tiempo se escuchaba la sirena policial.

\- Mabel, ¿Que haces aquí? - La sonrisa de Mabel había desaparecido de su faz, no sólo por no ser quien ella creía, sino por la clase de bienvenida que recibe del primer Pines que ve en Oregon.

\- Señor Ford - Soos interrumpió el corto pero incómodo momento - ¿Sigo a la criatura? - Lo dijo sosteniendo unas redes con un gancho lanzador.

\- No es necesario, ya hemos llegado, ellos se están haciendo cargo. - Lo dijo en un tono serio, con una mirada seria que se posaba sobre Mabel.

A Ford le dio algo de alivio que ese par de policias estaban resguardados bajo ordenes de silencio por cortesía de la familia Northwest.

* * *

 _Recordar..., una simple palabra que describe varias cogniciones del pasado, como hacerlo ahora, lo único bueno que recuerda últimamente era haberle arrancado unos cuantos bigotes a esa bestia fastidiosa que acosaba mi mente, lo importante es que nunca lo volvería a hacer, las personas pueden limitarse en sus pensamientos por el simple hecho de no ser eterno, la mente puede ser una parte fundamental y única de cada quien, llegando a ser fascinación para todos y la simple tormenta para uno mismo; insistiendo en esa misma idea: Es demasiado tarde para el arrepentimiento, para dar un paso atrás, lo único que queda es seguir con esta condena para siempre para que otros; y no **tú** , puedan dar un buen paso hacia adelante._

* * *

Dio por hecho que todo no fue un error, y si ha de ser así, su misma vida también lo sería, el único motivo ahora es encontrar ese broche, un broche que entonaría una canción de cuna, corta pero desesperante, porque después la cuerda musical dejará de estirarse y no deseó imaginar lo que saldría o lo que llegaría a pasar después.

* * *

Yacia dentro, la abuelita de Soos preparó una extraña bebida a base de jalea, unos paramédicos atendieron a Wendy; Lawrence temía llevarla a un hospital porque no tendría las palabras para explicarle al médico y a su padre su imprudencia.

Marius y Grenda ofrecen llevar a Mabel en un Motel; donde residen temporalmente en Oregon; además de las atenciones médicas que necesitaba, pero antes de concluir la oferta Ford interrumpe la conversación agregando que el se hará cargo de su estadía y su salud, sin más que poder excusar se retiran para dejar que ambos se pongan al día, Candy seguía preocupada por su amiga y le reprochó a Grenda por no seguir insistiendo.

\- Vamos Candy, no te enojes conmigo, Mabel se pondrá mejor estando con su tio.

\- Ya lo sé, pero - su voz poco a poco se quebró - a veces pienso y siento que no hacemos suficiente, y en especial por alguien a quien llamamos "amiga".

\- Milady Candy, nosotros solo podemos hacer lo que podemos hacer.

Un silencio incomodo y algo penoso se originó por parte de las palabras de Marius, esas palabras no tenían sentido si se escuchaban así nomás.

\- Señor Marius eso fue- Sergeil no termino su frase ; ya sea su corrección o alago, por una llamada saliente, reconocieron el tono de Candy, esta misma saca su móvil para darse con la sorpresa del remitente.

\- Es Mabel - contenta decide contestar, pero no creyo escuchar lo siguiente.

\- Hola Candy, que cuenta mi mejor amiga, ¿Como van las cosas con Grenda y Marius?, ¿Siempre habrá una boda?

\- Pero..

\- ¿Qué sucede, Waddles está enfermo? Me encantaría verlo pero no tengo el valor suficiente para salir de Piedmont.

Eso ultimo estremeció a todos, Candy había puesto en altavoz para que todos estén al tanto sobre la situación de la castaña, Candy no lo pensó dos veces y arrebatadamente comienza a contestar quien sea que fuera, porque estaba usurpando la identidad de su amiga.

\- ¡NO ERES MABEL!, ¡ELLA ESTA CONMIGO!

El remitente no dijo nada, Candy esperaba por lo menos una disculpa o una palabra, pero se escuchaban murmullos, Marius le recomendo colgar y al hacerlo pudieron escuchar una frase, cambiando la voz angelical de su amiga a una voz distorsionada.

"La alegría de la creación ..., ella se fue, pero con gusto dejaré esta farsa, solo por Molok... Y por ella"

Se escucha que colgaron del otro lado, aun asustados no digerían lo que acaban de vivir, eso involucra a Mabel y ambas conocen el verdadero significado de lo sobrenatural, pero eso era historia pasada, todo esto no tenía sentido.

\- Grenda no lo puedo creer.

\- Yo tampoco, creí que yo era su mejor amiga.

Candy y los demás no interpretaron esa broma como burla, ahora había tensión y debía calmarse, Grenda toma el móvil y llama a Mabel, para cersiorarse que todo estaba en orden, agregando a su conversación que recibieron una llamada por parte de una impostora.

Terminando la conversación se decidieron ir mañana a la Casa de Soos para armar cabos sueltos a estos acontecimientos extraños.

* * *

Nunca olvidará la noche de ayer, lo vio frente a él, no se lo quiso creer porque en primer lugar sería imposible, algo demasiado absurdo, que pudo pasar hace años atrás pero ahora..., vio su cara, esos ojos..., no le cabía duda, era real lo que estaba frente a él.

* * *

Todos los encargados o las personas cercanas al proyecto desaparecían como si la misma tierra se abriera para enterrarlos y las primeras señales era el extraño comportamiento que padecían, no iba a cometer el mismo error de hace meses y sobretodo el error que cometió hace años, cuando escuchó que ese sujeto extraño que comenzó idolatrando a Dan y terminó en la política desapareció, no lo dudó y regreso a la Cabaña del Misterio, porque ahí comenzó todo, y en ese mismo lugar debe concluir.

La nulidad del ruido y el brillo máximo lunar aumentó la tensión entre ambos Pines, Mabel tiene tantas preguntas, temiendo a que ninguna fueran respondidas, simultáneamente a Ford que pensó en lo mismo, no habría interrupciones de terceros por haber sido un día agotador. Estaban en la cocina y el alumbramiento tenue incrementaba la tensión e incomodidad - En especial a Ford.

\- Tio Ford - Se detuvo un momento, pero continuó sabiendo lo cliché que sonaría - ¿Que está sucediendo?, ¿Hay otra amenaza?, ¿Donde está Stan?, ¿Donde esta Dipper?.

Ford por el contrario, frotó sus dedillos en su tabique, disimulando arreglar sus lentes, era conveniente no responder a sus cuestiones ahora pero no pudo evitar conmoverse ante su silencioso llanto; los ojos de su sobrina lucían ojerosos y el rímel puesto iba a correrse en cualquier momento.

Iba a decirle la verdad pero no de inmediato.

\- Bill, nunca desapareció, se estuvo manifestando hace 3 años.

Mabel cruzó sus manos, le tenía sin cuidado esa respuesta, le importa saber donde están sus 2 personas favoritas.

\- Stan está delicado de salud, ahora reside en Londres. - Ford soltó un suspiro muy pesado - Y Dipper... también está en Londres, ayudando al cascarrabias de mi hermano.

La castaña dio un suspiro de calma al saber que ellos están a salvo, ahora quería relajarse y pensar en como iría a Londres.

Mejor era pensar que lo único horrible fue lamentarse por dos año, se quito el suéter y el resto de su ropa para usar su piyama, grave error, algo comenzó a provocarle picazón en el hombro izquierdo, y es curioso que sea un rosa fosforescente, se acercó al espejo para observar su herida, pero al hacerlo se inició el ciclo del declive.

Un tatuaje en forma de estrella fugaz estaba ilustrado casi en toda su espalda, le costó evitar el grito de asombro, Waddles yacía cerca, lo recargo en ella, comenzó a tararear su canción favorita de los Severalz Time, hasta quiso reír, caminó por toda su habitación pensando que su problema pueda ser solucionado mañana, soltó a Waddles e intento entretenerse con su equipaje.

 **FLASHBACK**

\- Stanley, vine a saber como estabas - Ford pudo ver a su hermano en buenas condiciones, pero este con el susto en su paladar no sabia asimilar lo ocurrido en la noche pasada: ayer recuerda que al lavar su cara, fregársela para poder despertar su somnoliento ser y después sentir el seco tacto de la tela, subió su cabeza para ver su reflejo en el espejo que tenia en frente y se encontró con lo que temía años atrás: sus ojos, tenían ese toque reptiliano, amarillentos y sombríos, se quedó intacto, un terror enorme corría en sus venas, supo lidiar con esas cosas desde hace tiempo, lo tomó con calma, volviendo a enjuagar su cara pero no cambio el resultado, de que le serviría gritar, sólo afectaría a los que le rodean, decidió tomar una siesta y dejarlo pasar como una simple alucinación, no paso poco para que despertara, y al meditarlo se dio cuenta: lo que tenía en la cabeza era una simple alucinación metal, nada más, era la edad y lo transcurrido en ese extraño verano. Convencido respondió a la cuestión de su hermano mayor positivamente.

Ford le promete retornar a ese viaje que estuvieron a punto de complementar, aquel viaje visto como una utopía desde cuando eran niños, pero la vida no tiene piedad para esperar a un sueño pendiente, o para poder completarlo. Decidió volver a la Cabaña del Misterio para saber quien carajos pudo complicar las cosas nuevamente en Gravity Falls. Dejo a su hermano mayor en Inglaterra bajo la cautela de Shermy Pines, sin sospechar de su estado axiómico, pero si de su angustia y su cansancio constante.

Al verlo partir esa madrugada en una camioneta, temía que fuese la ultima vez que viera a su hermano menor, ese mal presagio era pasajero cuando lo veía bajar de su vehículo cada mes de visita y esa intuición quedaba en el aire. Se adentró a la casa, el silencio y la casa a oscuras daba un ambiente espectral, estaba solo, no lo pensó dos veces para sacar de la nevera un pote de helado y ver esa novela y a sus personajes, de los que no puede recordar sus nombres por ser demasiados largos y complicados, basta con saber su horario para poder verla en secreto cuando quiera.

A la secuencia de quedarse inesperadamente dormido escucho una risa sádica en su cabeza, el volumen de lo que oyó era tan bajo, no impidió abrir sus ojos de inmediato y cabeceó para saber si se trataba de una alucinación o si presencia un robo en su propia casa.

De su chaqueta sacó una linterna que traía siempre consigo, al encenderla no dio marcha atrás para inspeccionar cada esquina de su alrededor, sin omitir las habitaciones cercanas. Suspiró de alivio y y da por hecho las consecuencias de su vejez.

...

\- ¡STANLEY!

Un grito desgarrador comenzó a invadir en su mente, su consciencia no le permitía controlar la situación, sintió despertar nuevamente a la realidad por un llamado de parte de ella.

\- ... Todo va a estar bien, ¡Reacciona!

De repente puede verse sentado en aquel sofá que trajo desde Oregón, la vieja recuela de música reproducía el tema de _Non Je Ne Regrette Rien,_ sus lentes estaban por debajo de su cuello, se los acomodó y una revista de Relojes en sus pegadizas manos de sudor.

\- Stanley, no puedes quedarte dormido en el sofá, para eso hay una habitación, si necesitabas ayuda pudiste pedírmela, después de todo como dice el ese dicho _"Mas vale tarde que nunca"_ para conocer al menos un poco a mi hermano menor como Stanley y no como Stanford _._

El viejo Pines recordó como le azotaba la realidad en estos instantes, ahora estaba bajo custodia de otro viejo menos viejo que él; era el Pines a quién no tuvo oportunidad de conocer, en repetidas veces suele contarle que tenia una cara afeminada en su juventud, sobretodo de su sonrojo natural y sus pestañas, cosa que daba gracia un momento, porque después todo era aburrido; no era la Cabaña del Misterio o una isla con tesoros y mujeres, adaptarse le costó porque Shermy le prohíbe las ventas o negocios y lo peor de todo logró perforar el sofá de visitas; o como lo llama Shermy y su otro hermano, su "Caja Fuerte", sin que se diese cuenta su hermano pero sin contar que había una ratonera dentro de él.

No era lo mismo y es consciente en no poder regresar a Gravity Falls, según por su propio bien, no lo aceptó.

\- Shermy, él está demasiado aburrido ¿Sabes lo que hizo Stan 12 años atrás para que pueda merecerse esto?

\- Por favor, sigues con esa historia, puede que sea divertida y épica pero tu nivel de sarcasmo está pasando los límites, si tus padres te vieran ahora ¿Que dirían?

Pero a la izquierda, quien lo tomaba del hombro, era alguien que lo estimaba de verdad, pese a la grave acumulación de defectos que junto en su vida.

\- Vamos, no estoy...

\- Tranquilo Stan, aquí estamos nosotros,deja todo a nuestro alcance.

\- No les daré las gracias, es su obligación como familia protegerme a mí ahora, yo fui quien acabo con una posible catástrofe.

Stanley Pines, mientras se hacía más viejo, más orgulloso se volvía, no podía pedir un lugar mejor que la Cabaña del Misterio, junto a aquel hermano menor "afeminado" como suele autoreferirse y sobretodo a su sobrino nieto; a quién llamaría un engreído y testarudo cabeza duda, pero que se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de todo.

\- Viejo, es hora del deber matutino. - Una voz femenina, dulce y calmante, pero se oía demasiado madura y seria para 16 años. - Oh vamos mocosa ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? - Stan comenzó a reclamar a voz gruesa y tenue.

Al viejo Pines no le agradaban los desconocidos, mucho menos esa chica, que provenía de Colorado, una joven pelirroja, que a diferencia de Wendy carecía de pecas y de la notable palidez cliché y características de un pelirrojo, tenía el cabello mediano, su contextura esbelta y su buzo de un azul marino y sus botas negras hacían que resaltasen el azul de sus ojos, su nombre era Sally Turner, y era la enfermera personal de Stan.

\- Muchacho. - Stan llamó a su sobrino. - Si haces que esa mocosa inexperta me vuela a tocar de nuevo, no responderé cargos sobre agresión verbal a un menor de edad. Todos rieron, también la pelirroja menor; quién en un gesto sádico y seductor tomó al viejo Pines de la barbilla, este se quedó pasmado con la actitud de la menor de edad, pero eso sirvió porque repentinamente le introdujo la jeringa a sus partes bajas.

El grito gracioso y adolorido del viejo Pines retumbo en la casa y todos se comenzaron a reír del momento, era mejor eso a que estén sufriendo y lamentando cualquier X hecho.

\- Es mejor así. - Dipper no evitó murmurar esas palabras pero la joven Turner no evitó escucharlo, los viejos hermanos Pines estaban mirando la Tv, el joven Pines se dispuso a cocinar un pollo parmesano con la ayuda de Sally.

\- Señor Pines. - Era ella quién inició la conversación. - Debo agradecerle una vez más por permitirme hacer este trabajo con Usted. - Sally estaba poniendo los espaguetis al agua hirviendo.

\- Pero es sólo una receta. Dijo modesto el chico Pines.

\- No, no, me refiero a que este trabajo es muy importante para mí.

\- Ya veo, pero lo que quiero evitar ahora son más problemas, tú eres la úrica que puede ayudarme con mi trabajo de investigación.- Decía el joven Pines terminando de poner la cajuela de comida al horno.

\- Y en cuanto termine podrá volver a casa.

\- ... Si, supongo que sí...

\- Descuide, la señorita Emma le perdonará el haberla abandonado...

\- Emma Sue me tiene sin cuidado, ella estará bien sin mí, además nos haríamos daño al comenzar una relación sentimental, porque ella será la única que haga hacer que esto funcione.

\- Que pena que no te guste. - Lo dijo la joven con pena. - A mi me gustaba verlos juntos, entonces debe haber alguien más ¿Verdad?... ¿Northwest?, ¿Corodoy? o acaso...

\- ¡NO!, no tiene nada que ver. - El joven Pines no evito hacer temblar sus manos y su leve sonrojo. - Mi investigación está primero y en cuanto acabe esto sabré yo mismo lo que deba hacer después, pero ahora Turner es más importante pensar en lo que haremos ahora, considéralo.

\- Yo sólo espero que no sea verdad lo que Usted ha estado deduciendo. -Dijo la chica Turner preocupada y temerosa.

\- Yo también desearía pensar como tú.

\- ¿Disculpe? - Preguntó la joven.

\- No, nada, los abuelos esperan. - Sally notó el exalto de Pines, sus ojos torpes e impresionados detrás de sus anteojos y los posteriores movimientos torpes del joven por la reciente conversación. ¿Acaso había alguien más en su vida aparte de las ya mencionadas?. Lo que le entristecía era la posibilidad de tomar al futuro como incierto y sobretodo esa probabilidad de que no exista ni siquiera esa oportunidad de incertidumbre, lo único que podía hacer ahora era en perfeccionar su técnica, por ser la única buena y noble de su especie, por eso en cada que ella, a escondidas de Stan y con el permiso de Dipper se dirigía al sótano con unos manuscritos y se ponía a practicar toda la noche para ese indeseado día, un día que deseaba que jamás ocurriese.

* * *

Pero esa misma noche, bajo la luna de Oregón, el viejo Mc Gucket pudo notar que una joven de cabellera larga y prendas menores estaba corriendo por el bosque y queriendo acercársele.

\- Santas luciérnagas, ¿Pero que es eso?. - Los pasos alargados y sus jadeos irregulares, más la visión que poco a poco comenzó a distorsionarse la guiaron a un lugar, de repente se detuvo, se observó a sí misma, avergonzada y cansada se disculpó con Mc Gucket; quién después huyó imitando a un cervatillo, regreso a la cabaña y a su cuarto preguntando a su no tan brillante mente que pasó, sólo observo el tatuaje de su espalda, que brillaba con una tonalidad rosa fosforescente, Waddles se espantó corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama de su dueña, sintió manipulación por un momento y después libertad, pero el dolor de cabeza que tenía era fuerte, causándole un sueño profundo, mañana será otro día, se dejó llevar y se acomodó en su pequeña cama, dejándose atrapar por las sabanas para después quedar atrapada en un sueño en el que esperaba esta vez...soñar con su amado Dipper.

* * *

 **Nunca habrá un autor perfecto, que pueda crear una obra a tiempo o tener una estructura estable, recuerden que en el fanfiction van a cambiar las ideas constantemente, eso se debe a pasar del tiempo y la madurez del escritor, dicho esto quiero explicar que las ideas planteadas para este fic cambiaron radicalmente a un 70% aproximadamente.**

 **Después de 84 años regreso con este corto pero interesante capítulo, tuve que ordenar mis ideas, porque cuando comencé a escribir esta historia ya tenía una clara idea de como iba a comenzar y a terminar, tuve un colapso mental, por un lado mi mente decía que deje esta historia pero por el otro me decía que debía sacarle potencial, también estaban mis estudios y mis nuevas adicciones (Fueron otras series como Steven Universe, Rick y Morty, South Park y otras series).**

 **Retorné al campo de Gravity Falls, y como lo dije antes, no voy a dejar esa historia ir tan** **fácilmente, y me perdí de mucho, ahora voy a leer los pendientes que tengo (Sobretodo las historias de Slash Torrance).**

 **Sigan esperando actualización de esta historia, porque el siguiente capítulo será 100% PINECEST. Les deseo un buen día tarde o noche, espero que alguien se anime a leer esto :) y esperaré con gusto reviews que me ayudarán a mejorar mi narrativa. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
